


Gute Besserung Marco

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Perchè...» Mario sconvolto chiede al giocatore della Scozia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Besserung Marco

_ immagine pubblicata da neuersnutella su tumblr.com _

 

«B2» Mario comunica al biondo il suo “tiro”, combinazione di lettere e numeri... attendendo fiducioso... ma poi non sentendo nulla chiede «ci sei Marco? Ti ripeto... B2» l'auricolare bluetooth all'orecchio, il cellulare appoggiato sul tavolino accanto ad una lattina di coca-cola aperta da cui fuoriesce una cannuccia, seduto su un asciugamano sulla prua della barca... il mare calmo, con appena quell'impercettibile movimento che culla i suoi occupanti... sia Ann che Mario sotto il sole, gli immancabili occhiali scuri, mentre Ann gli sta spalmando delicatamente la crema sulla schiena. «Battaglia Navale!» l'idea è stata la sua, Marco non era molto entusiasta all'inizio ma poi si era prestato al gioco. «Marco??? Ci sei???» «Sì Mario, ci sono» ed il giovane «allora cosa mi dici? B2» ma il biondo non è molto attento a quello che dice il suo amico, «scusa Mario ma io ho ancora sto disegnando la griglia» la matita che segue la riga del foglio a quadretti, mettendo in risalto solo la porzione di foglio che sarà adibita al gioco... «ma come... ancora non hai neanche disegnato la griglia? Dai Marco... quanto ti ci vuole...» Marco sempre intento a disegnare, le proteste di Mario lo stanno distraendo... e cerca comunque di giustificarsi «ho avuto un contrattempo Mario...» «contrattempo? Che contrattempo?» Marco non vorrebbe spingersi sui particolari... non vorrebbe neanche rispondere, dato l'impegno profuso nella sua attività... «... allora??? Marco... Marco... Marco...» ed il biondo capisce come ci si possa sentire quando qualcuno vuole a tutti costi l'attenzione dell'amico, ricordandosi le tante volte che si è comportato così nei confronti di Mario. «Marco??? Marcuccio??? Marchino??? Ma dove sei, a casa???» «Sì Mario, sono a casa, sono in ......» «dove sei? Non ho sentito l'ultima parola» uno sconsolato Mario replica... e Marco «sono in bagno...» «sei in bagno, e ci voleva tanto a dirmelo, di che ti vergogni??? Ah...» come se ad un tratto Mario avesse avuto un'illuminazione... «Marcuccio mio... dimmi... ma... ma... ma cosa stai facendo in bagno?» e Marco sente le risate dell'amico... «che cosa dovrei fare in bagno secondo te» il biondo scocciato... «tante cose, eh sì, tante cose...» afferma il giovane continuando a ridere... Mario abbassa la testa alla sua sinistra cercando di avvicinare la bocca al tavolino... ha le mani impegnate, la cannuccia davanti a lui, prova un primo assalto ma proprio nel momento in cui stava per afferrarla con le labbra un movimento della barca l'ha fatta girare quel tanto che basta per cui l'assalto sia risultato fallimentare... Mario non demorde e riprova... ed il secondo tentativo va a buon fine, un deciso tiro ed ecco che la cannuccia di color celestino piano piano si scurisce, mentre il liquido pescato dalla lattina sale e quando Mario si ritrova quell'inconfondibile sapore della coca-cola si rende conto di quanto basti poco per essere di buon umore... tira ancora e poi un forte rumore di risucchio... e Mario si rende altrettanto conto di quanto basti poco per perdere il buonumore... «Ann... ma le lattine non potrebbero farle più grandi???» la sua dolce metà sorride, a volte Mario si comporta come un bambinone, con quelle uscite innocenti, ma lei quel bambinone lo adora... «te ne vado a prendere un'altra dal frigo giù di sotto» allontanandosi... «scusa Marco, problemi con il rifornimento bibite» le risate di qualche minuto prima sono passate, il giovane sa che gli scherzi sono belli quando non durano troppo... però la scena di Marco al bagno gliene ha fatta tornare alla mente una di qualche anno fa, quando i due ragazzi si erano appena conosciuti... «ti ricordi Marco, quel giorno a casa tua mentre eri dentro il bagno???» trattenendo faticosamente una risata, «no Mario, ho completamente rimosso» ridendo a sua volta... «ma sei diventato rosso Marco?» «no, no, che dici...» mentre il biondo girandosi verso lo specchio a muro vede il rossore impossessarsi delle sue gote.

Una bella giornata di primavera, Mario ha appena terminato di pranzare... è salito un attimo in camera a prendere l'iPhone, preme play sul primo album che gli capita al volo, sistema le cuffiette ed il cappellino e poi dopo essere sceso al piano terra saltando gli scalini a 2 a 2, si dirige verso l'ingresso... «Mario? Dove vai?» mentre con la maniglia in mano, la porta aperta sta per mettere un piede fuori di casa... «faccio un salto da Marco, mà, torno per cena» e l'immancabile domanda in periodo scolastico non si fa attendere, come ogni volta che lui od i suoi fratelli escono «i compiti li hai terminati?» e Mario pensa a quanto fortunato sia Marco, che conclusi gli studi si può dedicare totalmente, al 100%, al pallone... «sì mà, più o meno» e con quel più o meno di cui ormai anche sua madre conosce il significato “li farò più tardi”, non fa in tempo a dire altro che sente il rumore della porta chiudersi... un paio di pantaloni della tuta larghi color neri, con la felpa con cappuccio dello stesso colore, con inserti gialli a ricordare a chi lo dovesse incontrare, se ce ne fosse bisogno, che Mario ha il Borussia Dortmund nel cuore... ai piedi le immancabili scarpe della Nike. Le mani in tasca, fischiettando il motivo che sta ascoltando, procede a passo spedito verso la casa di Marco... ha provato a chiamarlo diverse volte con l'iPhone, ma senza ricevere risposta... lo ha anche tempestato inutilmente di messaggi su WhatsApp... allora ha chiamato casa Reus e la madre di Marco gli ha confermato che il suo amico si trovava in quel momento su di sopra in camera sua... deciso a fargli una sorpresa ha pregato sua madre di non dirgli nulla...

DIN DON, DIN DON, DIN DON... «e chi è che ha tutta questa fretta...», Thomas Reus si alza controvoglia dalla poltrona dove stava seguendo una gara di ciclismo in televisione... «AMORE, LA PORTA!!!» aveva provato ad urlare qualche attimo prima... ma sua moglie non è nei paraggi ed il campanello continua a suonare... DIN DON, DIN DON, DIN DON, «che pazienza ci vuole in questa casa» borbotta mentre si dirige verso l'ingresso, «un attimo, sto arrivando» e quando apre la porta, un Mario sorridente, che sistematosi il cappellino gli dice «salve Mister Reus, posso andare da Marco?» un passo a superare la soglia, con Thomas Reus che gli risponde «certo Mario, è su di sopra...» il giovane ringrazia, aggiungendo «sì lo so, ci vediamo» e si lancia di corsa verso le scale che portano al piano superiore, si avvicina alla prima porta sulla sinistra, sta per afferrare la maniglia, quando sente una voce dietro di se, «Marco non è in camera, è in bagno...» il giovane si gira e vede Melanie, una delle sorelle... che sfruttando la presenza del migliore amico di Marco gli chiede «è mezzora che aspetto... lo fai uscire per favore?» Mario si toglie il cappellino e lo lascia appeso alla maniglia della camera di Marco, fa l'occhiolino a Melanie, come per dirle _tranquilla, lascia fare a me, ci penso io_ e poi procede verso la fine del corridoio... avanza con passo felpato, camminando sulle punte dei piedi, come capita a Gatto Silvestro quando si prepara a catturare Titty... o meglio, quando prova a catturarlo, la porta davanti a lui, il bagno... non bussa, avvicina la mano alla maniglia... attende, sta prendendo la mira, un colpo solo, netto... la apre di scatto e poi la richiude dietro di se... «MARCO!» il biondo non si aspettava l'arrivo di qualcuno... anzi, rimane meravigliato, era convinto di aver chiuso la porta a chiave, ma la presenza di Mario gli conferma che invece se ne deve essere dimenticato... errore, grave errore... «MARCO! Ma che combini!!!» il biondo, rosso paonazzo in viso, prende un asciugamano al volo e lo lascia cadere sulle gambe... cercando di coprirsi... ha il respiro accelerato, leggermente sudato, prova a balbettare qualcosa «nu-nulla Ma-Mario, ma tu?» il giovane fa un paio di passi avanti, un sorriso a 32 denti, «con me non funziona Marco, ho visto tutto, eh eh eh...» si avvicina ancora, è ormai accanto a Marco, che abbassa lo sguardo... Mario afferra un lembo dell'asciugamano e lo solleva un poco per dare un'occhiata, «allora Marco, sicuro che non stavi facendo nulla?» ricevendo in risposta una botta sul dorso della sua mano, che gli fa perdere la presa dell'asciugamano, che cade di nuovo sulle gambe dell'amico... «se non stavi facendo nulla, allora sei felicissimo di vedermi» e gli fa l'occhiolino... Marco abbozza un sorriso, ma è troppo imbarazzato per la situazione... «dal respiro affannoso e dal sudore direi che ti ho rovinato tutto il divertimento, sono entrato proprio un momento prima del punto di non ritorno, eh?» e si mette a sedere sul bordo del bidet, posizionato alla sinistra di Marco... il biondo tiene ancora in mano una rivista ed allora il giovane gliela prende e guardando la copertina commenta, «sapevo che eri strano» riprendendo a sorridere, «Marco!» guardando l'amico negli occhi e mostrando anche a lui la copertina, come se non la conoscesse... «ma ti stavi eccitando con una rivista di giardinaggio??? Sei pieno di sorprese...» e comincia a sfogliarla... «... annaffiatoi, rastrelli, concime», gira ancora alcune pagine, «le viti, i kiwi...» e si volta di nuovo verso Marco, «ma davvero queste cose hanno effetto su di te??? Ma come fai?» distogliendo lo sguardo e concentrandosi di nuovo sulla rivista... «dai Mario, per favore, ridammela,» cercando di prenderla dalle sue mani, ma Mario la allontana quel tanto in modo che il suo amico non ci arrivi più, poi gira di nuovo una pagina «gerani, piante grasse,» un'altra pagina ed il tono di Mario cambia all'improvviso, sale, sale... «Marco... ma guarda questa che due begonie che ha, MARCO!!!» Gli occhi spalancati, lo sguardo fisso sull'amico, che vorrebbe sprofondare... anche se realizzando dove si trova seduto in questo momento cambia subito idea... «ma tu guarda che roba...» Mario si alza in piedi, girando la rivista in senso orario ed antiorario... «interessante il giardinaggio» la bocca semiaperta, la lingua che fa qualche capatina fuori e dentro senza controllo, «dai Mario... ridammi la rivista... tu sei minorenne, non dovresti guardare certe cose...» il giovane si rimette a sedere sul bordo del bidet, accanto a Marco, abbassa la rivista tenendola aperta sopra le sue gambe... Marco si sente osservato, sicuramente il colore predominante del suo viso sarà il rosso, perchè si sente come se avesse acceso il riscaldamento “interno”... e data la bella stagione non avrebbe senso. Mario sorride e non aggiunge altro, continua solo a squadrare l'amico... e poi alcune risatine accompagnano questi momenti di silenzio... «eh eh eh Marco, Marco... eh eh eh» ma si distrae un momento, quello che basta al biondo per allungare una mano, afferrare la rivista, togliendola dalle grinfie di Mario... che non si scompone più di tanto, non protesta... comincia solo ad urlare, «SIGNORA REUS? MARCO SI STA SMANETT...» _«zitto, per amore del cielo, zitto... Mario... che fai...»_ sottovoce, un preoccupatissimo Marco lascia di nuovo la rivista all'amico... continuando a pregarlo di non aggiungere altro... Mario tutto soddisfatto, riapre la rivista, la parte centrale, che è sempre stata la parte più interessante delle riviste di giardinaggio... arrivando al poster ripiegato... ne solleva i lembi e poi lo apre completamente, «guarda tu... la pianta del mese... che pezzo di... di... pianta...» l'aria si sta facendo ancora di più elettrizzata... poi senza neanche voltarsi verso l'amico gli chiede, beh... più che chiedere pretende «il poster lo prendo io, ok?» ma ricevendo un no da Marco «no Mario,» non facendo in tempo ad aggiungere altro perchè Mario riprende ad urlare «SIGNORA REUS, MARCO SI STA...» ed il biondo che vorrebbe alzarsi, si trova bloccato sulla tazza, menomato nei movimenti, cerca di far smettere Mario, di nuovo sottovoce _«zitto... ti prego... dai,»_ e poi cercando di spiegargli il motivo di tale rifiuto, _«Mario, la rivista non è mia, cioè non quella di giardinaggio... beh, insomma... l'altra... me l'ha prestata Arango e gliela devo riportare quando torno a Mönchengladbach... e soprattutto gliela devo riportare intatta...»_ sperando che l'amico non osi portare a termine la sua azione, le dita già pronte a tirare quel poco di più per far staccare la pianta del mese... «va beh, dato che non è tua...» e Marco tira un sospiro di sollievo, si appoggia con la schiena al muro... quando mezzora prima era entrato in bagno non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare cosa sarebbe poi capitato... si sente bussare alla porta... «scusate,» la mamma di Marco fa capolino in bagno... «ehi ragazzi, ne avete ancora molto qui?» e Marco «no, mà, scusa usciamo subito», la signora sta per togliere il disturbo quando vede qualcosa che attira la sua attenzione... «ah, ecco dov'era finita la mia rivista di giardinaggio... è da questa mattina che la cerco,» si avvicina a Mario, che la sta tenendo tra le mani, la prende mentre gli chiede, «posso?» e Mario non riesce a dire nulla, solo fare cenno di sì con la testa, mentre Marco si mette le mani tra i capelli, sta per urlare un “NOOOOOOOOO” ma sua mamma è già uscita... la porta chiusa dietro di se... «Mario! Non stare li senza fare nulla, corrile dietro, riprendi la rivista, ti prego, altrimenti sono morto» con il giovane amico che non sa se Marco sta dicendo sul serio... lui correre dietro alla signora Reus? E poi? La placca come in un azione difensiva a rugby o football americano? O la ferma e gentilmente le chiede di restituirgli la rivista di giardinaggio... _guardi signora Reus, Marco ha dimenticato un giornaletto porno al suo interno, me lo fa recuperare per favore???_ e sinceramente pensando alla scena gli viene da ridere... Marco intanto si è alzato, tirandosi su gli slip e i pantaloni della tuta e visto l'immobilismo di Mario, gli passa davanti lanciandogli solamente un'occhiataccia, apre la porta e si precipita dietro sua madre... Mario si affaccia fuori dal bagno, incrocia lo sguardo di Melanie che fa a sua volta capolino dalla camera da letto, attirata dal vociare, i due ragazzi si guardano, quello sguardo di chi non ci capisce nulla, anche se Mario, a differenza di Melanie, conosce il motivo di quell'inseguimento. Marco arriva di corsa verso la fine del corridoio, davanti a lui il pianerottolo con la ringhiera, una rampa di scale a scendere a piano terra, sta arrivando a tutta velocità, aziona i freni, bloccando i piedi in scivolata... le braccia distese a formare una sola linea retta per mantenere l'equilibrio... e poi si ferma portando le braccia in avanti e terminando la corsa con le mani sulla ringhiera... sua madre sta scendendo l'ultimo scalino, non è sola. «Ecco la rivista di cui le avevo parlato, Padre Jakob, vedrà come cresceranno i kiwi», Mario che percorso il corridoio si trova dietro a Marco, gli poggia la mano sulla spalla, il biondo non si aspettava quel tocco, si volta, urlando «AAAHHHH!!!» gli occhi spalancati, la bocca aperta, Mario una smorfia con il viso, mentre con la mano destra controlla il battito del cuore, «mi vuoi far morire?» Marco di nuovo rivolto verso il basso ed ancora un urlo «AAAHHHH!!! NO!!! FERMI!!!» sua madre e Padre Jakob, non capiscono cosa stia succedendo... Marco di corsa scende le scale, o per meglio dire le salta... e sempre di corsa si avvicina a Padre Jakob e gli prende la rivista dalle mani... tutto sudato, rosso paonazzo... _e ora che gli racconto???_ Sua madre lo fulmina con uno sguardo, «MARCO! Non capisco che cosa tu abbia oggi, sei strano, ridai la rivista a Padre Jakob e soprattutto scusati per il tuo comportamento!» Marco alza la testa verso il cielo, Mario sul pianerottolo e gli chiede con un filo di voce « _aiuto!_ » Mario non si scompone più di tanto, strizza l'occhio e gli sorride... e Marco non capisce... allora rassegnato, restituisce malvolentieri la rivista al Padre, senza aprirla, senza guardarlo negli occhi, evitando i fulmini che sua madre gli sta mandando in questo momento « _mi scusi Padre, non volevo, pensavo fosse un'altra rivista,_ _sono morto_ » quindi con passo lento lento sale le scale, incrocia Mario ma non si ferma, lo lascia solo con un _«sono morto, grazie per l'aiuto»_ , scompare dalla sua vista entrando in camera da letto e chiudendosi a chiave. Mario si allontana a sua volta dal pianerottolo, arrivato davanti alla porta, non sa neanche cosa dirgli ma in fin dei conti un po' di colpa della situazione che si è creata è anche sua... ed è deciso a prendersi le proprie responsabilità... _toc_ , _toc_ , un battito leggero della mano... _«lasciami solo Mario»_ , la voce soffocata, probabilmente l'amico si trova a pancia in giù sopra il letto con il viso affondato nel cuscino... non è molto che Mario e Marco si sono conosciuti, diventando subito grandissimi amici... ma anche nelle migliori amicizie ogni tanto capita di andare oltre e Mario è pronto a chiedere scusa... _«Marco, per favore, mi apri?»_ e quando il piccolo usa quel tono di voce così dolce, Marco non riesce mai a resistergli... una doppia mandata della chiave e la porta si sblocca, Marco la apre e poi la lascia socchiusa mentre si “tuffa” di nuovo sul letto... Mario allunga la mano destra e spinge quel tanto che basta per aprire la porta un pochino di più, entrato la richiude... il rumore della carta, Marco apre gli occhi e vede appoggiata sul cuscino la rivista che così tanti problemi gli ha creato oggi... Marco non ci crede... si volta di scatto, mettendosi a sedere, Mario in piedi davanti a lui, «ma... ma... ma come hai fatto?» afferrando poi la mano sinistra di Mario e costringendolo a mettersi a sedere accanto a lui... «quando tua madre è entrata in bagno ne ho approfittato per prendere la rivista e l'ho nascosta sotto la maglietta, ben ferma dentro i pantaloni della tuta... la volevo prendere in prestito e visionare con calma a casa...» e poi sorridendo e scacciando via il rossore dal suo viso aggiunge «sei salvo Marco... eh eh eh» con il biondo che afferra il collo dell'amico e tira così forte che Mario perde l'equilibrio finendo steso sopra Marco... si mette a ridere ripensando alla parola usata da Mario mentre sfogliava la rivista... «due begonie... ah ah ah» «ma come ti è venuta in mente», coinvolgendo l'amico, che si lascia andare in uno stretto abbraccio reciproco. «Attento a dove metti le mani Mario,» scherza l'amico mentre i due ragazzi cercano di farsi spazio sul letto ad una piazza e mezzo del biondo... «ma ci stai provando Mario???» ride Marco e poi alzata un poco la voce... «SIGNORA REUS? MARIO MI STA MOLESTANDO!!!» con il giovane che per farlo stare zitto allunga le mani ai fianchi del biondo provocandogli un forte solletico, Marco comincia a ridere convulsamente, «smetti, ti prego, smetti...» non riuscendo ad avere la meglio sul piccolo, che conquistata la posizione predominante sopra Marco non gli lascia la minima possibilità di difesa. Passano un paio di minuti, Mario continua a tenere le mani sui fianchi di Marco, ma non provocando più la reazione dell'amico, le mani sono appoggiate delicatamente... e dai fianchi le sposta inavvertitamente, strusciandole, sul petto di Marco, il torace si muove espandendosi e contraendosi velocemente, il respiro accelerato, così come il battito del cuore, una sensazione strana attraversa tutto il corpo di Mario a contatto con quello di Marco, quei movimenti eseguiti quasi all'unisono, due corpi, una persona sola, e quando alza lo sguardo incrocia quello del biondo che già lo stava fissando da un pò, un abbozzo di sorriso, ricambiato... i due amici sono felici... quell'atmosfera speciale viene interrotta _«Marco, tu hai bisogno di una bella dose di sesso»_ Marco strabuzza gli occhi... mordendosi il labbro inferiore... mentre Mario prosegue, _«ma il sesso quello vero, non quello che... che... beh, hai capito»_ e Marco non ha bisogno di altre parole, il gesto ripetuto della mano di Mario è inequivocabile... ormai il sorriso ha preso possesso del suo viso, lo sguardo soddisfatto... non si aspettava una proposta del genere... non da parte del suo migliore amico _«sei sempre pieno di sorprese...»_ ammette candidamente il biondo, mentre Mario ha forse la sensazione di essersi dimenticato di aggiungere qualcos'altro di importante... ma la frase successiva di Marco gli toglie anche il minimo dubbio... _«i preservativi, nel sottofondo dello zainetto... ma... ma... non l'ho mai fatto...»_ ammette candidamente... il giovane si abbassa un poco, la testa vicina a quella di Marco, la bocca vicino all'orecchio sinistro... sempre più vicino, praticamente attaccato e gli bisbiglia _«e perchè, io sì???»_ divertito, ma poi pronuncia quello che si era dimenticato di chiarire prima... _«io non intendevo sesso con me Marco»_ ed una risata contagiosa parte all'improvviso... a cui neanche Marco riesce a resistere... Mario si sposta da sopra il corpo di Marco e si stende accanto a lui, continuando a ridere sonoramente. I due ragazzi guardano il soffitto, in silenzio per diversi istanti e poi nel silenzio della stanza, Marco sposta la mano alla ricerca di quella di Mario, che non si tira indietro... e quando le dita si intrecciano tra di loro, Marco gli confessa _«non posso vivere senza di te...»_ il giovane amico stringe ancora più forte le sue ed a sua volta _«neanche io, Marco.»_

«Eh, sì, Marco... penso proprio che ti ci vorrebbe una dose extra di sesso», Ann di ritorno con una lattina di coca-cola su di un vassoio, al sentire la parola sesso, perde la concentrazione, il vassoio cade, impattando su un oggetto di metallo e quindi provocando un forte rumore, Mario si volta di soprassalto, «Ann... che spavento, tutto ok?» e lei ripresasi dal momento, sorride, mostrando tutta soddisfatta la lattina di coca-cola che tiene in mano... aggiungendo «salva!» ma poi volendosi togliere un dubbio... «di cosa state parlando tu e Marco?» e Mario, senza scomporsi... «di sesso Ann» continuando a concentrarsi sulla conversazione con il biondo, voltandosi dall'altra parte, alla ricerca di un po' di privacy. « _Capito Marco? Sesso, con la S maiuscola..._ » notando Ann che facendo finta di nulla sta letteralmente allungando inutilmente il collo per cercare di captare qualcosa... « _anzi, con tutta la parola maiuscola, SESSO, esageriamo, aggiungici pure qualche S a piacimento SESSSSSSO!!!_ » ed il giovane sente Marco ridere... _«_ dai Mario, non farmi ridere... di sesso ne parliamo la prossima volta che ci vediamo... adesso... mi dici come deve essere la griglia? Me ne sono dimenticato... _»_ «Marco, è semplice, è un quadrato di 10 caselle, le lettere dalla A alla L come altezza ed i numeri da 1 a 10 come base» Marco con la matita nella mano sinistra, la gomma nella destra, quando ha la necessità di cancellare qualcosa che è venuto male... ed il righello... posizionato sul foglio di carta a quadretti, lo tiene fermo mentre con la matita prova a tracciare una retta che occupi 10 caselle... «ci sono quasi Sunny» felice di essere riuscito a terminare... ma poi ricordandosi... «ma adesso la griglia la devo riempire...» e quindi aggiungendo «mi dici quante navi devo mettere? E che formato devono avere?» «Allora... vediamo che conto le mie... … … …», Marco sta aspettando... si sistema meglio l'auricolare bluetooth all'orecchio sinistro, «una da 4, due da 3, tre da 2 e quattro da 1, ok?» ottenendo in risposta «sì Mario, dammi solo qualche istante per nasconderle... naturalmente su B2 non troverai nulla» e ride di gusto... e dopo un paio di minuti ecco che il biondo segnala a Mario di aver terminato, pronto per la partita... «vai Mario, comincia pure tu e preparati a subire la più grossa sconfitta a Battaglia Navale della tua vita...» continuando a ridere felice... Mario non si scompone e comunica a Marco la sua prima mossa «B2» sente un po' di trambusto dall'altra parte... «cosa Mario? Non ho capito bene, dicevi C2?» ma Mario non si lascia impietosire... «no Marco, ho detto B2», «sicuro Mario? Non preferiresti magari un bel B3? Secondo me sarebbe più utile...» Mario, ancora più convinto dopo aver respinto i tentativi del suo biondo amico... e con un filo di voce, scandendo bene la lettera ed il numero... _«B»_ _«2»_ e Marco si arrende... « _affondato!!!_ »

13 agosto 2014. Marco apre la porta di casa, un'ultima occhiata all'interno, come di solito si fa quando si prevede di non tornare per un lungo periodo di tempo... ma non è questo il caso. Ha cenato prima del solito, è una serata particolare... l'inizio della nuova stagione con l'eterna sfida tra Borussia Dortmund e Bayern Monaco... in palio la supercoppa di Germania... la sacca con gli arnesi del mestiere giace appena fuori il bagno, accanto alla porta, è vuota, contiene solo una maglietta gialla usata negli allenamenti ed un paio di pantaloni della tuta immancabilmente tagliati sopra il ginocchio... in altre occasioni la sacca sarebbe la prima preoccupazione per Marco, soprattutto in una serata del genere... Marco ha chiuso la porta a chiave, scende quei pochi scalini che lo portano in strada, preme il pulsante per disattivare l'antifurto satellitare della sua Range Rover bicolore e sale in macchina... la sacca è rimasta in casa... l'infortunio di giugno non lo assilla più ogni minuto ma nonostante abbia ripreso a correre e si intravede la data del suo possibile ritorno, questa sera la partita la dovrà per forza di cose seguire dalla panchina... preferisce stare in mezzo ai compagni, anche se non può giocare e quindi la panchina è il posto con il clima partita più vicino a quello che si respira in campo. Mentre percorre quei pochi chilometri che lo separano dallo stadio il suo pensiero non può non tornare indietro all'anno precedente... quando una stupenda prestazione dei gialloneri aveva consacrato il Borussia Dortmund vincitore... quel primo trofeo che sembrava sarebbe potuto essere solo il primo di una serie... ma che poi invece si è rivelato purtroppo essere l'unico. Marco fu un grande protagonista di quella sfida... quel gol di testa quando ormai mancavano pochi minuti alla fine, quella corsa sfrenata, senza meta, in giro per il campo, quell'urlo, quel nome ripetuto fino allo sfinimento «MARIOOO... MARIOOO... MARIOOO...» _**(Freundschaftsband)**_ , quello sfogo... la partenza di Mario troppo recente, gli aveva sconvolto la vita, lo aveva fatto precipitare in un abisso... come avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza di lui, le tante volte che se lo ritrovava per casa, che rimaneva a dormire con lui, svegliarsi la notte e sentire il suo respiro regolare, allungare il braccio per cingergli i fianchi e riaddormentarsi con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, cullato dal movimento dei polmoni che fanno aumentare e diminuire il volume della cassa toracica... aprire gli occhi la mattina e sentire l'aroma di caffè provenire dalla cucina e ritrovarselo spesso accanto a lui mentre cercava inutilmente di farlo alzare... nonostante Marco preferisse abbracciare di nuovo il suo giovane amico facendolo ricadere sopra di lui continuando a poltrire... è passato più di un anno e Marco non è riuscito ancora a superare il distacco... ci sta convivendo, non ha alternative... non può fare altrimenti, se non vuole impazzire... a volte ci riesce, a volte meno. La scritta SIGNAL IDUNA PARK, enorme, illuminata, lo sta avvisando che è arrivato a destinazione, passa il badge sul lettore per far alzare la sbarra, ogni componente della squadra del Borussia Dortmund ha un posto riservato in un parcheggio coperto allo stadio... e da lì, arrivare negli spogliatoi è un attimo...

_**Marco:** _

_Sunny, a che ora arrivi? Ci vediamo a casa mia prima della partita?_

 

_**Mario:** _

_:( allo stadio Woody, purtroppo sono bloccato con il Mister... tattica, tattica, tattica fino allo sfinimento :( :( :(_

 

_**Marco:** _

_ok cucciolo... ma poi rimani a dormire da me, ok?_

 

_**Mario:** _

_:( :( :( :( ripartiamo per Monaco subito dopo la partita :'(_

 

lo scambio di messaggini qualche ora prima avevano avuto un brutto impatto su di lui... tanti progetti insieme a Mario per quel paio di giorni che era sicuro avrebbe passato con il suo migliore amico... tante aspettative, forse troppe... lo sapeva che era rischioso pensare che sarebbe andato tutto liscio, in passato più di una volta aveva ricevuto schiaffi, uno dietro l'altro... ma Marco non si arrende, è arrivato allo stadio con il giusto umore, atteggiamento... costruire un muro non servirebbe a nulla, solo a soffrire di più... lo sa che Mario lo ama, niente è cambiato tra di loro, così come sa che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per il suo amico... Mario non tornerà con lui a casa dopo la partita...

_**Marco:** _

_speravo di averti un poco tutto per me :'(_

 

_**Mario:** _

_il raduno della nazionale... Argentina e poi il 7 settembre, contro la Scozia a Dortmund... ;) ;) ;) ;)_

 

_**Marco:** _

_ok Mario, non vedo l'ora... ci vediamo stasera ;)_

 

Il ricordo di quei momenti svanisce come una nuvola di vapore uscita dalla bocca a contatto con l'aria gelida di una giornata invernale non più “protetta” dal calore del corpo umano. Marco sale le scale, saluta le persone che incontra, apre la porta e con passo veloce entra dentro lo spogliatoio... i suoi compagni si stanno già cambiando, pronti per entrare in campo per il riscaldamento... Marco passa in rassegna tutti quanti, una pacca sulla spalla, un parolina di incoraggiamento, un incitamento a dare tutto, una preghiera di vincere anche per lui... tira un lungo sospiro... quanto darebbe per giocare questa partita... scaccia via anche quest'altro pensiero appena la porta dello spogliatoio la lascia chiudersi dietro di se, un'occhiata da lontano a quello degli ospiti per rendersi conto che non c'è più nessuno, _devono essere già entrati in campo per il riscaldamento... Mario..._ e lancia un altro lunghissimo sospiro... scende le scale che portano all'ingresso del campo... ogni volta è la stessa cosa, impossibile rimanere impassibili davanti quello spettacolo... il Signal Iduna Park è pieno fino all'inverosimile, i biglietti sono esauriti già da mesi, il colore predominante è naturalmente il giallo, trovandosi a Dortmund, ma c'è pure una fetta di chiassosi tifosi del Bayern... Marco comincia a ruotare la testa, gli occhi alla ricerca di qualcuno, _se avessi la vista di Superman,_ borbotta tra se e se il biondo, ma poi eccolo là, l'ha visto... e gli sembra che pure Mario lo abbia notato e quindi cominciano a camminare verso il cerchio di centrocampo, eccoli uno davanti all'altro.. un bellissimo sorriso ad accogliere l'amico, Mario indossa la maglia da allenamento con i pantaloncini numero 19... per Marco invece un paio di pantaloni della tuta neri, una maglia grigia con le maniche lunghe ed un giacchetto in spalla... senza dimenticarsi l'immancabile cappellino, questa volta indossato con la visiera davanti.

_ immagine pubblicata da foot-ball19 su tumblr.com _

eccoci qua Mario... posso? Avvicinandosi quel tanto di più che gli basta per un veloce e leggero abbraccio... i due ragazzi hanno come l'impressione di essere osservati, forse avrebbero dovuto trovare un posto più defilato invece che il centro del campo... «ciao Sunny, quando sei rientrato da Ibiza?» «Soltanto un paio di giorni fa... ma come vedi mi hanno già precettato» sorridendo... e poi aggiungendo «purtroppo ci sono troppi infortunati, faccio quindi numero in panchina, non sarei neanche in grado di giocare, ho solo un giorno di allenamento sulle gambe» Marco sorride sempre, e squadra l'amico dall'alto verso il basso e viceversa... «posso?» chiede di nuovo il biondo, avvicinandosi e abbracciando Mario... che in risposta gli dice all'orecchio _«sei uno spettacolo»_ , staccandosi e ridendo insieme a Marco... poi diventando un poco più serio, «mi dispiace Marco per stasera, purtroppo non sono riuscito a liberarmi...» ma Marco ha deciso di evitare questi discorsi, ormai si è messo il cuore in pace, sa che Mario lo saluterà alla fine della partita e che non potranno passare qualche giorno insieme... purtroppo... _purtroppo..._ con un altro lunghissimo sospiro... «cambiato pettinatura Sunny?» e Mario allunga la mano destra per sistemarseli... i minuti passano veloci, un paio di fischi dell'arbitro che invita le squadre a tornare negli spogliatoi per l'appello... Mario deve andare... e Marco questo lo sa, _«Marco, è ora»_ sottovoce, come se avesse paura che qualcuno li possa sentire, non che abbiano qualcosa da nascondere... ed infatti non si preoccupano neanche di coprire la bocca mentre parlano per evitare che qualcuno possa leggere il labiale... _«ci vediamo alla fine della partita per i saluti?»_ e Mario... _«certo, possiamo fare pure lo scambio della maglia»_ , con il biondo che si guarda quello che ha indosso ridendo... prendendone un pezzettino di stoffa tra le dita e tirandole verso l'esterno... _«questa???» «mi piace Marco, certo che... a me non starebbe bene come a te...»_ una smorfia sul viso, aggiungendo _«qualche chilo di troppo»_ mentre Marco scuote la testa... « _sei sempre il solito, Sunny... non mi dire che hai montato di nuovo lo specchio a casa, vengo e te lo faccio a pezzettini... a dopo_ » strizzandogli l'occhio, abbracciandolo di nuovo e lasciandogli un bacio delicato sulla sua guancia sinistra... poi si gira in direzione delle panchine e si avvia con passo deciso...

_ immagine pubblicata da foot-ball19 su tumblr.com _

 

__

_ immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com _

 

_ foto © [www.lokalkompass.de](http://www.lokalkompass.de/) _

 

__

_ immagine pubblicata da icons-of-soccer su tumblr.com _

Tutto è pronto, forse la finale è arrivata troppo presto, ancora recenti i mondiali vinti in Brasile, con i giocatori della nazionale tedesca che si sono goduti le meritate vacanze... ma che hanno provocato un inizio di preparazione ritardato... aggiungendo pure gli infortunati... ecco che sia il Borussia Dortmund che il Bayern Monaco devono schierare una formazione largamente rimaneggiata... questo però non pregiudica lo spettacolo e nonostante le assenze né il Borussia, né il Bayern vogliono lasciare all'avversario questo importante trofeo. Grande entusiasmo dei tifosi gialloneri che possono festeggiare quasi subito l'azione in contropiede dei loro beniamini che si conclude con un tiro imparabile di Henrikh Mkhitaryan... 1 a 0, al 23° minuto... Marco segue ogni azione come se ne fosse il protagonista, esulta, si preoccupa, ride, guarda lo schermo gigante per controllare quanto tempo è passato... quanto tempo rimane prima che l'arbitro fischi la fine delle ostilità... ogni tanto un'occhiata alla panchina del Bayern alla ricerca di Mario... lo vede concentrato, lo fissa... _adesso, un attimo, dai Mario voltati, verso di me... ti prego... dai Mario..._ con il suo giovane amico che invece continua a seguire l'evolversi della partita... e allora anche Marco si stacca, lasciando un lungo sospiro... e quando c'è un'azione che potrebbe preannunciare un gol, ecco che Marco si volta di nuovo alla sua destra, per carpire le emozioni del giovane, per seguirne i movimenti... il primo tempo termina con il Borussia in vantaggio, meritatamente, per un gol a zero, appena l'arbitro fischia Marco si alza, prova a raggiungere la panchina del Bayern, ma i giocatori stanno rientrando nello spogliatoio, Mario compreso... uno sbuffo, un gesto di stizza e il suo mesto ritorno in panchina, seduto. Dopo la pausa, i giocatori stanno facendo rientro in campo, Marco si alza e si dirige verso l'ingresso del tunnel... i saluti di chi incrocia il suo sguardo, che però è in continua e perenne ricerca... ed eccolo, lo vede, il passo spedito, mentre sta discutendo animatamente con Lahm, pronto ad entrare... Mario esce dal tunnel ed è così preso dalla conversazione che non si accorge della presenza di Marco, che cerca di farsi notare alzando la voce e chiamando l'amico «MARIO!» sollevando il braccio sinistro verso di lui, Mario si gira, vede il biondo, un leggero sorriso di ritorno, ma senza fermarsi, voltando a destra e continuando a parlare con Lahm arriva alla sua panchina... Marco con la bocca aperta, il braccio ancora disteso... per qualche altro secondo e poi lo lascia cadere giù... un paio di sospiri... e quando si mette a sedere sente il fischio dell'arbitro Gagelmann di Brema che dà l'avvio alla seconda parte della finale. Lo sa che Mario è concentrato sulla partita, più di lui, perchè il suo amico ha una buonissima probabilità di entrare in campo, di essere parte di questa sfida, mentre per Marco c'è solo la panchina... e quindi capisce come la concentrazione di Mario non possa essere disturbata da alcunchè, neanche dalla sua presenza... ma è più forte di Marco, avere il suo amico in zona e non potergli stare vicino lo tortura... volge lo sguardo di nuovo alla sua destra, cercando di incrociare quello di Mario... ma l'unica cosa che vede è il faccione di Pizarro... _Mario???_ È il segno che è arrivato il suo momento, probabilmente si sta riscaldando dentro il tunnel, in un altro stadio l'avrebbe fatto all'aperto, dietro una delle due porte, ma al Signal Iduna Park ciò non è più possibile... non da quando nell'aprile del 2013 ha comunicato, prima di una importantissima sfida contro il Real Madrid in Champions League, che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima sua stagione a Dortmund... ed i tifosi non l'hanno presa bene la notizia... anche se è passato più di un anno... e quindi per evitare problemi preferisce riscaldarsi con tutta calma e tranquillità al coperto... calma? Tranquillità? Il Bayern sta perdendo e quindi tocca a lui... è pronto? No, non può essere pronto, non dopo appena un allenamento nelle gambe, solo un paio di giorni prima è rientrato a Monaco dopo le lunghe e rilassanti vacanze ad Ibiza... Marco non segue quasi più la partita, è più il tempo che sta con la testa girata alla ricerca di Mario, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro che faccia capolino dal tunnel... è il 57° minuto... ed ecco Mario, lo sguardo rivolto davanti a se, mentre ascolta le istruzioni di Pep Guardiola, dietro a Pep c'è Marco, seduto in panchina ma ben visibile dal giovane... sempre che voglia guardare in quella direzione. Marco si alza e fa qualche passo... guarda l'amico, allarga la bocca aiutandosi con le dita della mani, la lingua di fuori, gli occhi ad incrociarsi... cercando disperatamente di attirare la sua attenzione... ma sembra troppo preso da Pep... anche se ad un certo punto nota un leggero sorriso sul suo viso ed un occhio che per un istante lo fissa... ma non può ridere, cerca di ricomporsi... qualche secondo dopo l'occhio è di nuovo a fissare il biondo, che ci ha preso gusto e fa altre facce strane, allora il sorriso sul viso di Mario aumenta... quel tanto che insospettisce il mister del Bayern Monaco, che di scatto si volta dietro di se, ma Marco ha avuto il sentore che stesse per accadere e quindi ha fatto appena in tempo a girarsi a sua volta, facendo finta di parlare con Mister Klopp... è il 59° minuto ed ecco che Mario entra in campo, sostituendo il giovane danese Højbjerg. Mario non fa in tempo ad entrare in qualche azione che ecco al 61° minuto il gol del 2 a 0, Pierre Emerick Aubameyang, una grande gioia per i suoi tifosi, in misura maggiore quando l'avversario si chiama Bayern Monaco... un risultato che a mezzora dalla fine potrebbe voler dire la vittoria finale... la coppa... Pierre ha appena segnato, si abbassa con le mani all'altezza del calzettone della gamba destra, sta prendendo qualcosa nascosto... un oggetto di color rosso... una maschera... Marco ride perchè la sera prima il suo grande amico africano, che conosce il francese, l'italiano e l'inglese e chissà quante altre lingue, aveva condiviso con il biondo questa sua intenzione... una promessa fatta al figlio, una promessa che diventa realtà. Pierre si infila la maschera e si trasforma, almeno per una volta, in Spiderman... _Pierre_... è arrivato al Borussia proprio nel momento giusto, quando Mario aveva fatto i bagagli... e Marco aveva l'assoluto bisogno di aiuto... ed è stata proprio la presenza di Pierre a rendere meno traumatico il distacco e la lontananza da Mario... _un ragazzo fantastico,_ risponde a chi gli chiede di descrivergli Pierre... e non fa in tempo a pensare ad altro perchè ecco Pierre, ancora nei panni di Spiderman che raggiunta la panchina, salta letteralmente addosso a Marco abbracciandolo. Il Bayern non si arrende, Robert lotta su ogni pallone, ma non è questo il suo giorno, il suo ritorno a Dortmund da avversario è avvenuto quasi nella più assoluta indifferenza... solo in qualche occasione si sentono dei fischi, ma la sua fortuna è che in campo ci sia pure Mario, perchè i tifosi si sono quasi dimenticati del fenomeno polacco, prendendo di mira il giovane talento di Memmingen... ogni volta che tocca il pallone, ogni volta che entra in qualche azione ed i fischi diventano addirittura risa di scherno quando scivolando mentre cerca di recuperare un pallone, finisce per terra, sul manto erboso del Signal Iduna Park. «BASTA!!!» urla Marco, mentre si alza in piedi e sta per uscire dalla panchina, c'è l'ha con i propri tifosi, «NON È PIÙ POSSIBILE, LASCIATELO STARE, BASTA, BASTA!!!» mentre sente una mano afferrargli il braccio destro, impedendogli di uscire allo scoperto, si gira, con la rabbia che sta montando... _chi osa bloccarmi?_ Si volta, Roman lo guarda, lo tira un poco per farlo rientrare... e Marco, controvoglia, si rimette a sedere... _«Marco, sarebbe controproducente adesso... parliamone con calma poi, vedremo cosa fare... un incontro con i capi ultras... vediamo, ok?»_ la voce calma dell'esperienza, di gioco, di vita... e Marco, con la rabbia che monta ancora di più, prende una bottiglietta d'acqua a portata di mano e la lancia con forza contro la parete posteriore della panchina, provocando un forte rumore... lasciandosi quindi cadere di nuovo a sedere... i minuti di recupero, tutta la panchina dei gialloneri pronta a scattare in campo per festeggiare... Marco è felice, ma lo sarebbe stato di più se avesse potuto dare il suo contributo... anche se sa che ormai il ritorno al calcio giocato è solo questione di giorni... un'altra coppa, la supercoppa di Germania, un altro trofeo che va ad aggiungersi agli altri in bacheca... come l'anno scorso, con la speranza che quest'anno la corsa in Bundesliga possa andare decisamente meglio... passa in rassegna i compagni di squadra, li saluta, li abbraccia, incrocia anche qualche giocatore del Bayern... Dante lo ferma, o meglio, cerca di farlo, ma Marco si gira promettendogli che sarebbe tornato subito, ha visto Mario che sta entrando nel tunnel, direzione lo spogliatoio degli ospiti, scuro in volto e non solo per la sconfitta... «MARIO? ASPETTAMI!» aumentando il passo, facendosi largo tra la massa umana che gli si para davanti, giocatori, dirigenti, addetti alla sicurezza... in lontananza vede il ciuffo di Mario, allunga le mani, continuando a gridare «MARIO! MARIO!» e prima di entrare nello spogliatoio, ecco che Mario si volta, «MARCO!» battendosi la mano sulla fronte... tornando indietro di corsa... e non è ancora arrivato vicino che gli dice «scusami Marco, ero con la testa altrove...» sorridendo al biondo che passato il momento di incomprensione si rilassa felice, davanti a Mario, il suo migliore amico, lo abbraccia stretto sussurrandogli all'orecchio, « _scusami, lo so che questo stadio ti è diventato ostile, mi dispiace..._ » aggrappandosi ancora di più alla maglia impregnata di sudore del suo giovane amico... « _non ti devi scusare, non è colpa tua_ » Mario, dando dei colpetti amichevoli ai fianchi di Marco.

La chiave gira nella toppa e dopo alcuni giri si apre, un fascio di luce prodotto dalla luna piena che giganteggia in mezzo al cielo illumina l'ingresso e fa intravedere le sagome degli oggetti presenti nel salotto, una mano si allunga all'interno, a colpo sicuro raggiunge l'interruttore, un clic e l'ambiente viene inondato da una forte luce. «Forza ragazzi, entrate» Marco lancia il giacchetto sul divano, mentre suggerisce ad Erik e Matthias di andare in cucina, «lasciate pure tutto sopra la tavola, che poi ci penso io» quindi rivolto alla sua destra, l'ultimo ad entrare... «Pierre, la PS4 è lì sotto il televisore, pensaci tu...» sorridendo... «torneo a FIFA14» stava chiedendo nello spogliatoio del Signal Iduna Park, mentre i suoi compagni erano sotto il getto caldo della doccia... dopo aver salutato Mario, non aveva nessuna voglia di rimanere da solo, non questa volta... sapendo che non avrebbe fatto altro che pensare al suo amico ed ai chilometri che si stavano frapponendo tra loro due... Mario in un aereo privato, con i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra del Bayern, in direzione Monaco... Marco si era immaginato in terrazza, sul dondolo, alcune bottiglie di birra vuote ai suoi piedi, e tante altre prelevate dal fresco del frigorifero ad attutire i suoi sensi... avrebbe sicuramente finito per addormentarsi lì fuori, risvegliandosi la mattina infreddolito e con un forte mal di testa... appena salutato Mario, deciso a dare una svolta alla serata, era tornato nello spogliatoio del Borussia Dortmund ed uno ad uno, ad interrogare i suoi compagni... _«qualcuno per una serata a casa mia?»_ Erik si era subito dimostrato disponibile, anche se aveva già un mezzo impegno con Matthias... ma non era stato difficile convincere tutti e due e poi l'immancabile Pierre... che nonostante la famiglia lo stesse aspettando, aveva accettato, con la promessa di non fare tardi... Marco spinge la porta della cucina, «pizza!!!» aprendo i cartoni, con uno sbuffo di fumo bollente che esce immediatamente... «è proprio calda! Prendo i piatti e le posate...» poi indicando a Erik, «lassù i bicchieri» e poi a Matthias «dal frigo prendi tutta la birra che c'è, che poi provvedo io a rifornirlo». Un lungo coltello affilato, taglia le pizze a fette, le mette su un grosso piatto, afferra un pacco ancora chiuso di tovagliolini e se lo mette tra il mento ed il collo, abbassando la testa per evitare che cada, la mano destra a tenere in equilibrio il grosso piatto pieno di pizze fumanti e nell'altra un mucchio di forchette e coltelli afferrati al volo dal cassetto senza controllarne il numero... infila la punta del piede per tirare verso di se la porta della cucina e poi esce gridando, «CHI HA FAME!!!» appoggiando il tutto sopra la tavola su cui avevano precedentemente posato una tovaglia per evitare di sporcare ed immediatamente preso d'assalto dai suoi amici. Intanto Pierre inserito il blu-ray di FIFA14 nella PS4 sta districandosi tra i vari menu per i settaggi del torneo... che si preannuncia all'ultimo sangue. Marco ha appena perso la sfida con Pierre... lascia il controller tra le mani di Matthias che sfiderà il giocatore originario del Gabon nella finale delle finali... hanno perso il conto di quanti tornei hanno giocato... Marco guarda Erik, anche lui sconfitto precedentemente, allarga le braccia e gli chiede «una birra?» facendogli l'occhiolino... Marco ha pure perso il conto di quante birre ha bevuto... e di quante ne ha fatte bere ad Erik... che però non si tira indietro... lasciano i due amici davanti al televisore con il controller in mano e si spostano in terrazza a sedere sul dondolo... «Kevin? Come mai non è venuto? Non ne salta una di queste serate» chiede Erik e Marco sorridendo, senza dire nulla, avvicina il pollice della mano sinistra alla bocca, agganciando gli incisivi superiori e tirando verso l'alto... «preso all'amo?» chiede un sorpreso Erik sorridendo a sua volta... e Marco facendo di sì con la testa... «non è ancora ufficiale ma ci siamo, è rimasto invischiato nella tela di una bella fanciulla», sollevando le bottiglie di birra e proponendo un brindisi alla fine della vita da single di Kevin... ma non fanno in tempo a bere che arriva Pierre, seguito da Matthias... le braccia al cielo ad indicare che la sfida con Matthias è terminata ed in suo favore... quindi si avvicina e rivolto ai due amici, «io devo andare, si è fatto tardi...» Marco appoggia la birra sulla mensolina laterale del dondolo, «di già?» deluso, però aggiungendo subito dopo _«ok, ti accompagno»_ ma il velocissimo giocatore del Borussia Dortmund e grande amico del numero 11 del BVB gli risponde, «non c'è bisogno, mi dà un passaggio Matthias... torna a casa anche lui» Erik si alza a sua volta, era venuto insieme a Matthias a casa di Marco e quindi immagina che andando via lui, sia arrivato anche il suo turno... con il biondo che controlla l'orologio... «ma che ore sono?» non capendo come mai la serata stia volgendo verso il termine... non rendendosi conto di come sia volato il tempo... «le due? È ancora presto... ve ne andate via tutti? Ho il blu-ray di Capitan America Winter Soldier! Nessuno che rimanga a dormire qui?» quello sguardo innocente, non vuole assolutamente rimanere da solo... sta cercando disperatamente compagnia... ma il silenzio viene interrotto solo da lui, dopo una decina di secondi, capendo che la sua richiesta sarebbe stata inascoltata... « _ok._ »

Una mezzoretta per sistemare casa, infilati i piatti, i bicchieri e le posate dentro la lavastoviglie, aggiunto il detersivo, aperto il rubinetto dell'acqua, l'ha messa in funzione, lasciandola al proprio destino... recuperata un'altra birra dal frigorifero ha chiuso la porta della cucina per evitare che il rumore lo disturbi... _speriamo che non venga giù la signora Fuchs a protestare..._ infila il blu-ray nel lettore, preme play... ma dopo qualche minuto, con le prime immagini del film sullo schermo... apre il cassetto sotto il divano per prendere un plaid, recupera uno dei cuscini, la bottiglia di birra fresca nella mano sinistra e si trasferisce in terrazza... Mario è tornato, e pure prepotentemente, il pensiero fisso dell'amico... questa sarebbe dovuta essere la loro serata... _Mario._ Sistema il cuscino, si stende sul dondolo, coprendosi con il plaid e si lascia cullare... un sorso di birra ogni tanto, lo sguardo diretto verso il cielo stellato, dopo che la luna è andata a dormire, tramontando... una goccia bagna le sue guance, ma non piove... altre gocce lo fanno e Marco cerca in tutti i modi di trattenere le lacrime... guarda l'orologio... sono le tre... prende l'iPhone... scorre i nominativi della rubrica, posizionandosi alla lettera M, _Mario_ , sarà arrivato a casa? Starà dormendo? O forse ripassando qualche lezione di anatomia con Ann... _lo chiamo? Non lo chiamo? Lo chiamo? Non lo chiamo?_

La chiave gira nella toppa e dopo alcuni giri si apre, una mano si allunga all'interno, a colpo sicuro raggiunge l'interruttore, un clic e l'ambiente viene inondato da una forte luce. Fa un passo dentro casa, si toglie le scarpe da ginnastica rimanendo con le calze ai piedi, evitando così di fare rumore... molto probabile che Fabian e Felix stiano dormendo... sono le tre... non vedeva l'ora di arrivare, la partita, l'adrenalina a mille, la sconfitta, il viaggio di ritorno con un jet privato... il trasferimento dall'aeroporto a casa... _casa, dolce casa..._ si dirige verso la cucina, entra, accende la luce e apre il frigo per recuperare una birra fresca... richiude di nuovo lo sportello e vede un foglietto che prima gli era sfuggito. _“Io e Felix siamo andati fuori con amici, torniamo tardi. Nel frigo ti abbiamo lasciato un pezzo di dolce. Ciao”_ Mario apre di nuovo il frigorifero ed ecco, dietro alla bottiglia dell'aceto, un piattino con una bella fetta di torta sopra... e Mario nonostante non sia un appassionato di dolci, la prende... recupera un cucchiaino e si mette a sedere alla tavola, un primo boccone che lo manda in estasi mentre poi prende il telecomando ed accende il televisore. Volutamente è sintonizzato sul canale 200 Sky Sport 24 ed un servizio da Dortmund di Jessica Kastrop a ricordargli che la stagione non è proprio cominciata nel migliore dei modi... _Marco._ Afferra l'iPhone da sopra la tavola, scorre i nominativi della rubrica, posizionandosi alla lettera M, _Marco,_ starà dormendo? _Lo chiamo? Non lo chiamo? Lo chiamo? Non lo chiamo?_

Un leggero tocco sullo schermo e parte la chiamata... «MARIO!» non crede ai suoi occhi il biondo quando vede il nome del suo migliore amico comparire sullo schermo dell'iPhone... lascia perdere la bottiglia della birra, rischiando di farla cadere e non solo quella... il movimento brusco ha fatto prendere velocità al dondolo rischiando di far cadere anche lui... che riuscendo a mettere un piede per terra riprende il controllo della situazione... iPhone all'orecchio, si rimette giù steso sul dondolo ma delicatamente in modo da non provocare alcun movimento... «che sorpresa... dove sei? A casa? Tornato? Com'è stato il viaggio? Stanco?» tutta una serie di domande, non perchè voglia conoscere le risposte, ha solo voglia di sentire la voce di Mario... _Mario._ «Sì Marco, sono a casa, mi sto mangiando una fetta di dolce che mi hanno lasciato Fabian e Felix...» portando un altro cucchiaino pieno di crema e cioccolata in bocca, «decisamente notevole» commentandone la bontà... «stavo per andare a dormire ma avevo voglia di sentirti... anche perchè, mi sono dimenticato di una cosa...» e Marco, «cosa, Mario?» «il 13 agosto era la tua festa...» «la mia? Sei sicuro? Quanti drink ti sei fatto sull'aereo?» e Mario sente una forte e contagiosa risata... «in effetti neanche io sapevo dell'esistenza di questa festa... però dovremo prendere in considerazione l'abitudine di festeggiarla, in qualche modo...» e questa volta è il biondo a sentire una bella risata... «con te festeggerei qualsiasi cosa...» mentre Mario non volendo più tenere l'amico sulle spine gli svela il mistero... «il 13 agosto è la festa dei mancini» ed aggiungendo soddisfatto... «ma se non ci fosse il tuo Mario come faresti???» toccando nel segno... il silenzio dall'altra parte... _è caduta la linea?_ « _Marco?_ » prova con un filo di voce il giovane ad attirare l'attenzione del suo amico... _«sono qui Mario... è che... che... mi sembra passata una vita da quando stavamo sempre insieme»_ e Mario si pente di aver pronunciato quella frase, non perchè non la senta sua, ma proprio per questo, sapendo quanto sia difficile vivere lontano dalla persona che ami e quanto sia importante l'amicizia di Marco per lui e quanto soffra il suo amico da quando Mario ha deciso un cambiamento per la sua carriera di calciatore, per la sua vita... _«lo so Marco, sapessi quanto mancano anche a me quei momenti... e non passa giorno che non ci pensi... però ce la possiamo fare, ok? Devi essere forte, dobbiamo essere forti...» «sì Mario, ci provo... è che questa sera mi sentivo solo e...»_ una pausa, Mario teme il peggio, uno sfogo del biondo, difficile da gestire a 600 km. di distanza... ed invece è proprio vero che Marco ha una forza incredibile... «ma lo sai che Kevin s'è fatto la ragazza???» voce brillante, come se avesse girato una manopola per cambiare immediatamente umore, da triste ad allegro... e Mario non se lo lascia ripetere due volte, anche perchè interessato a quello che ha appena sentito dire... «Kevin? Ma stiamo parlando di quel Kevin?» ridendo forte... «sì, sì, è la prima cosa che ho pensato pure io... ma invece... dovessi vederlo, l'ho scoperto perchè un giorno, negli spogliatoi, dopo la doccia, mentre si rivestiva, come si guardava allo specchio, che ogni cosa fosse al posto giusto... un perfezionista... e quando mai lo era stato??? E poi da giorni si spruzzava tanto di quel profumo che in macchina ero costretto ad aprire i finestrini e così mi è subito venuto un dubbio, l'ho preso a braccetto, portato nel bagno lontano da tutti e l'ho fatto confessare...» «ah ah ah ah» «quindi?» chiede un interessato Mario... «quindi la dovresti vedere... non è ancora ufficiale, ma lo sarà a breve, è proprio una bella ragazza!!! Zitto, zitto... ci ha fregato!!!» «Ci?» ribatte Mario, io direi piuttosto «ti!» puntualizzando... «io la ragazza ce l'ho!» ridendo alla sua battuta... a cui però questa volta Marco non si accoda... _«scusa Marco, non volevo...»_ è seriamente pentito, avrebbe dovuto stare zitto, ma è pur sempre la verità... da quasi due anni Marco è ufficialmente single, _a meno che non mi stia nascondendo qualcosa..._ pensa Mario... _«tranquillo Mario, non è successo nulla... adesso vado a dormire... ci sentiamo domani, notte» «notte biondo»._

Nei giorni successivi Marco intensifica gli allenamenti, la caviglia sta rispondendo benissimo e solo perchè non può dimenticarsi quello che è successo il giorno prima della partenza per il Brasile, che il buonsenso gli suggerisce sempre di avere un occhio di riguardo... mai sforzarla, evitare, almeno per il momento movimenti bruschi e qualsiasi cosa che possa sollecitarla troppo. Il campo di allenamento è più vivo che mai, tanti i tifosi, che hanno sempre sostenuto Marco in questi mesi difficili e soprattutto adesso, non fanno mancare il loro appoggio, dato che si sta avvicinando la data del suo ritorno in campo... ed è proprio un count-down... si vede la luce in fondo al tunnel... e non c'è cosa più bella per un calciatore sapere che presto potrà riprendere il sogno della sua vita, fare il calciatore professionista.

Il campo di allenamento è preso d'assalto dai tifosi, che non hanno mai fatto mancare il proprio sostegno a Marco, cercando, per quanto sia loro possibile, di far superare meglio questo sfortunato momento al loro idolo... e non può mancare la presenza di tanti giornalisti e fotografi, da tutte le parti del mondo... non solo per testimoniare i progressi che il biondo giocatore della nazionale tedesca sta inanellando, in vista di un suo prossimo rientro in campo, ma anche perchè il suo nome è letteralmente esploso in questa estate di calcio mercato... non passa giorno in cui non esca fuori una nuova notizia... Atletico Madrid, Real Madrid, Barcellona, Liverpool, Manchester United, Arsenal e non può mancare neanche il nome del Bayern Monaco... e non bastano le smentite del gotha del Borussia Dortmund e pure del diretto interessato... e non passa giorno che Marco non riceva il solito messaggino da parte del suo migliore amico...

 

_**Mario:** _

_non pensi che dovrei essere io il primo a saperlo??? :(_

 

e la prima volta che Marco ha ricevuto questo messaggio... non capendo a cosa si riferisse Mario...

 

_**Marco:** _

_che cosa dovresti sapere??? :P_

 

_**Mario:** _

_non fare il misterioso con me Marco... te ne vai a Madrid! Potevi scegliere un posto più lontano... :(_

 

_**Marco:** _

_??? a parte che se fosse vero... non mi sembra che tu giochi ancora con il Borussia..._

 

_**Mario:** _

_sapevo che avresti risposto così... tu credi che a me non importi nulla di te, altrimenti non me ne sarei andato... :(_

 

non capita spesso a Marco di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico... non gli piace sentire il suo migliore amico soffrire... ma almeno si può fare un'idea di quello che prova Marco tutte le volte che sente la sua mancanza e deve convivere con la sua lontananza... però questa sensazione di controllo dei propri sentimenti si va sempre a farsi benedire...

 

_**Marco:** _

_scusa Mario, mi è scappata... ma io non ho firmato nulla... te lo posso assicurare..._

 

ed i messaggini quotidiani si concludono sempre con l'augurio di Mario di vedere prima possibile il suo amico in campo e quello di Marco di poterlo tenere stretto tra le sue braccia quanto prima.

 

_ immagine pubblicata da reusful su tumblr.com _

 

16 agosto 2014, un giorno come un altro per molti, un giorno speciale per Marco... il primo turno della Coppa di Germania, contro i modesti avversari dello Stüttgarter Kickers, squadra di 3 Liga... Marco non solo si presenta nella formazione iniziale ma ha pure l'onore di vestire, per la prima volta da quando gioca con il Borussia, la fascia di capitano... un onore ancora maggiore per chi come lui è nato proprio a Dortmund... il tanto atteso rientro è finalmente arrivato, Mario lo ha saputo qualche ora prima...

 

_**Marco:** _

_ciao Sunny, che fai oggi pomeriggio? Hai impegni?_

 

_**Mario:** _

_ciao Woody, ho l'allenamento in tarda mattinata e poi nulla... vieni a Monaco??? :P_

 

_**Marco:** _

_magari Sunny... non sai che darei per essere lì :( ma per oggi pomeriggio ti consiglio la partita di DFB Pokal del Borussia... ;) ;) ;)_

 

_**Mario:** _

_dove sei??? :P :P :P_

 

_**Marco:** _

_Stoccarda ;)_

 

_**Mario:** _

_giochi??? :)_

 

_**Marco:** _

_;) sì... e ho pure la fascia di capitano al braccio ;)_

 

_**Mario:** _

_bellissima notizia... :*_

 

Il Borussia Dortmund non ha problemi ad eliminare gli avversari, il risultato finale è di 4 a 1, con gol di Henrikh Mkhitaryan, doppietta di Pierre Aubameyang e gol conclusivo di Adrian Ramos. Marco gioca tutto il primo tempo e qualche minuto del secondo, sostituito al 57° minuto da Sebastian Kehl... un'onesta prestazione, non si poteva chiedere di più e la cosa più importante è che il test si sia svolto senza il benchè minimo problema... quando è uscito Marco era solo stanco ma felice.

_ immagini pubblicate da langereus su tumblr.com _

 

Il giorno seguente, 17 agosto 2014, tocca a Mario scendere in campo per la DFB Pokal, contro il Preußen Münster, di 3 Liga... anche in questo caso la partita non ha storia, vittoria per 4 a 1, Mario gioca tutta la partita, segnando pure il gol del vantaggio al 19° minuto. In serata... l'immancabile messaggino con i complimenti da parte di Marco, a chiudere la giornata prima di andare a dormire.

 

_**Marco:** _

_sei sempre il più bravo... magari prima o poi anche Pep Guardiola se ne renderà conto ;) ;) :*_

 

 _E questo cos'è..._ Marco ha ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Mario ed un video in allegato... _nominato? Io? E per cosa?_ Navigando su internet in questi giorni ha notato questa frase ricorrente...  **Als Ice Bucket Challenge** ma non ci aveva prestato molta attenzione, se non per quei video di gente che si faceva una doccia gelata... e chissà per cosa, il mondo sembrava letteralmente impazzito... e quando Marco fa partire il video ricevuto ecco che vede Mario, sta parlando... ringrazia chi lo ha nominato, è semi svestito, una maglia di lana, un paio di calzoncini rossi e le flip flop ai piedi... e soprattutto un grosso catino pieno di acqua... _deve essere impazzito anche lui..._ anche se poi c'è una cosa che lo preoccupa un poco... _ha nominato anche me???_ Ma poi la faccia seria viene rimpiazzata da una grossa risata... vedere Mario che con fatica alza quel grosso catino pieno d'acqua, che dovrebbe essere pure gelata... e forse per il peso, non riesce a sollevarlo completamente per far cadere l'acqua da sopra la testa ma invece se la getta tutta in viso... è un'immagine che rimarrà per molto tempo impressa nella sua mente... e continua a ridere, si piega in due, non riesce a smettere...

_ immagini pubblicate da theechte su tumblr.com _

Un paio di minuti per riuscire a placare la risata ed ecco che Marco non perde tempo, cerca il numero di Mario e lo chiama... il giovane non fa in tempo ad accettare la chiamata che Marco lo inonda di parole, riuscendo a stento a trattenere un'altra risata contagiosa... «Mario! Mi vuoi far morire dal ridere...» ed il cucciolo capisce subito a cosa faccia riferimento il suo biondo amico.

«L'hanno riempito d'acqua fino all'orlo... se prendo David...» Marco si passa la mano sugli occhi per asciugarsi alcune lacrime, non riesce proprio a tornare serio... ogni volta che lo fa gli viene in mente la scena di Mario che si getta l'acqua addosso da solo e riprende più di prima... «finito di ridere???» un finto stizzito giovane chiede con forza... «si scusa, Mario...» «anche perchè adesso tocca a te...» «già, vero, infatti volevo chiederti cos'è successo... come mai tutti si fanno una doccia gelata?» e nei minuti che seguono un serio Mario spiega minuziosamente il fine di quello che sembra essere niente altro che una goliardata... passando poi al biondo il link dove ci sono le istruzioni da seguire per effettuare un versamento con carta di credito...» ed i due amici terminano la piacevole conversazione, con Mario che ricorda ancora una volta un ultimo dettaglio, «devi nominare a tua volta tre persone e devi completare la prova entro 24 ore» ricevendo in risposta «sarà fatto!!!»

_ immagini pubblicate da theechte su tumblr.com _

E dopo che il video di Marco viene ricevuto da Mario e comincia a fare il giro della rete, ecco che è la volta del talento di Memmingen chiamare il biondo. «Non vale Marco, tu eri d'accordo con Mats... ti ha versato metà dell'acqua sulla spalla e l'altra metà di fuori» Marco schiarisce la voce e Mario sa di aver fatto centro, non può il biondo nascondergli nulla... «beh Mario a dire il vero io e Mats avevamo un accordo, però se guardi bene alla fine del video, dato che l'ho nominato, si è vendicato versando l'acqua anche sui capelli» a parziale giustificazione... «però l'acqua era gelata, te lo assicuro». Il giovane sta ancora guardando il video e commenta «tranquillo Marco, il video è proprio venuto bene... e poi meritava... senza maglietta.»

La nuova stagione della Bundesliga parte molto male per il Borussia Dortmund, il 23 agosto la sfida casalinga contro il Bayer Leverkusen, il gol subito dopo pochissimi secondi dal fischio di inizio e con la squadra che si è trovata subito a rincorrere e non solo per il risultato... la condizione fisica degli avversari è stata nettamente superiore e Marco è ancora lontano dalla sua forma migliore e non potrebbe essere altrimenti. In classifica si è già creato un divario di 3 punti con gli “odiati” rivali del Bayern Monaco che all'esordio hanno battuto in casa il Wolfsgurg. La seconda partita il Borussia Dortmund la gioca il 29 agosto, fuori casa contro l'Augsburg, Marco Reus con la fascia da capitano... la gioca quasi tutta, sostituito da Jonas Hofmann all'86° minuto... la vittoria per 3 a 2, dopo che la squadra di Mister Klopp conduceva per 3 a 0, rischiando verso la fine di veder vanificare tutto quanto... ma la cosa più importante della giornata è il ritorno al gol di Marco, uno scambio con Kevin al 12° minuto ed il portiere è battuto...

_ immagine pubblicata da bizimkisilehayat su tumblr.com _

 

Il Bayern Monaco non va oltre il pareggio contro lo Schalke 04 e quindi il Borussia si riavvicina... un solo punto divide le due squadre...

 

_**Mario:** _

_ecco Marco Reus, scambia con Kevin Großkreutz, entra in area, guarda il portiere, prende la mira e poi calcia... con il piede sinistro... e GOL! GOL! GOL! Urla il telecronista... i tifosi si alzano applaudendo, mentre il giocatore del Borussia Dortmund e pilastro della nazionale tedesca alza lo sguardo, con gli indici delle mani ad individuare un punto non precisato del cielo. Il suo amico del cuore, si trova davanti alla televisione e quando la palla gonfia la rete, salta dal divano, corre in cucina togliendosi la maglietta e rimanendo a torso nudo, fa tre volte il giro della tavola sventolando la maglietta come una bandiera in balia del vento... e poi prende l'iPhone e fa sapere al suo migliore amico quanto bene gli vuole... ogni giorno sempre di più :*_

 

Marco è salito sul pullman che li porterà all'aeroporto, destinazione Dortmund... in coda ad altri compagni di squadra, non curandosi troppo dell'ambiente circostante, delle tante manifestazioni di affetto ricevute in quelle poche decine di metri che separano il pullman dall'uscita riservata agli atleti dello stadio. Sale le scalette e si sistema sul primo posto libero, accucciandosi attaccato al finestrino... sta leggendo quello che più che un messaggio sembra un poema... e mentre le parole vengono assimilate e poi elaborate una per una... più si avvicina alla fine del messaggio e più gli occhi brillano...

 

_**Marco:** _

_ecco Marco Reus che esce dallo spogliatoio, Jessica Kastrop, di Sky Sport 24, microfono alla mano, «Marco, a chi dedichi questo gol?», il biondo volge lo sguardo verso la telecamera, «alla persona a cui va il mio primo pensiero ogni mattina appena mi sveglio e l'ultimo prima di dormire.» :*_

 

 

Non è passato molto da quella serata brasiliana che, grazie ad un gol di Mario Götze, ha portato i colori nero, rosso e giallo della bandiera tedesca sul tetto del mondo... tra quattro anni, nella fredda terra di Russia, i tedeschi di Mister Löw proveranno a difendere il titolo... anche se non sarà facile. Marco purtroppo ha dovuto saltare per infortunio la trasferta sudamericana, era in uno stato di forma eccezionale prima che quel tentativo di recuperare il pallone all'avversario armeno lo facesse sprofondare in un pozzo senza fondo...

 

 _«in una frazione di secondo il mio sogno è svanito!»_ _**\- Marco Reus** _

 

tanti attestati di stima, auguri di una pronta guarigione, dediche speciali, la vicinanza degli amici veri, la famiglia... tutto questo ha certamente aiutato la sua guarigione, ma dentro il pozzo senza fondo, al buio, in un ambiente umido e freddo, c'era lui, solo lui... i primi momenti sono stati terribili, rendersi conto che tutto quello per cui aveva sudato, lavorato, fatto sacrifici, non c'era più... e vedere alcune partite in televisione è stato altrettanto difficile, tutto quello che poteva essere suo, bastava allungare una mano e prenderselo... un attimo prima l'euforia della partenza per il Brasile, l'avverarsi di un sogno... un attimo dopo, il calvario, la disperazione... Marco nonostante fosse al buio si è rialzato, incurante dell'ambiente ostile del pozzo senza fondo e poi con la calma, pazienza ma tanta determinazione ha cominciato a scalarlo per arrivare all'uscita... non sempre ha trovato gli appigli giusti, magari un giorno faceva qualche metro in alto ed il giorno successivo ricadeva di qualche metro in basso... la vicinanza di Marcel e Robin è stata determinante, come quella di Mario è stata altrettanto importante... anche se a migliaia di chilometri di distanza... ma il contatto giornaliero li ha fatti sentire più vicini. I due ragazzi avevano parlato da tempo dei mondiali, lo stare insieme alcuni mesi, come non avviene più da quando Mario ha deciso di trasferirsi al Bayern Monaco... ed ognuna di queste occasioni è una carica di energia supplementare, soprattutto per Marco, che il distacco dal suo migliore amico, dopo più di un anno, non è ancora riuscito a metabolizzarlo. La diagnosi parlava di 3 mesi come tempo di recupero, ed invece Marco arrampicandosi per la parete del pozzo è riuscito a risalire in molto meno tempo, ad un certo punto la mano fa capolino, aggrappata al bordo... e dell'infortunio rimane solo un ricordo, doloroso ricordo...

Il 2 settembre la nazionale tedesca si raduna a Düsseldorf, Marco e Mario convocati... la prima sosta del campionato, i giocatori impegnati in due partite, la prima, un'amichevole di lusso che alla luce di quello che è avvenuto a luglio, acquista un significato particolare... soprattutto per gli argentini, in cerca di una rivincita... la seconda partita invece sarà molto più importante e Marco lo sa... il prossimo impegno ufficiale, la prossima manifestazione di un certo livello saranno gli Europei del 2016 in Francia, il girone non è dei più complicati ma le partite vanno giocate... Marco arriva a destinazione abbastanza presto, nel primo pomeriggio, considerato che Düsseldorf non dista molto da Dortmund... l'hotel che li ospita, l'accoglienza da parte dei tifosi, incredibili, calorosi come sempre, ed in queste condizioni non è per niente fastidioso dover dedicare loro un po' di tempo per firmare autografi, scattare qualche selfie... sapendo comunque che sarà impossibile accontentare tutti ed ad un certo punto sarà costretto a salutarli e rientrare nell'hotel... e quale occasione migliore per “scappare” quando vede scendere Mario dal pullman arrivato dall'aeroporto!!! Gli corre dietro, lo cinge ai fianchi con il braccio destro, mentre con il sinistro gli mette fuori posto, volontariamente, il cappellino... si avvicina all'orecchio e gli sussurra « _ho già preso possesso della camera..._ » Nel tardo pomeriggio quando tutti i giocatori si sono presentati e sistemati, dopo un breve incontro con il Mister, eccoli entrare nel campo di calcio per un primo allenamento leggero, niente carichi di lavoro e molto pallone... dato che l'indomani ci sarà la riedizione della finale brasiliana...

 

_ immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com _

 

Marco adora questi raduni della nazionale, oggi più di prima e non solo perchè ha la possibilità di stare con il suo amico Mario, ma perchè rispetto al passato, quando Marco era poco più di una riserva, adesso è diventato un giocatore importantissimo... ed infatti Mister Löw a lui non rinuncia mai... la partita con l'Argentina si svolge il 3 settembre in un'atmosfera strana, la mancanza di tanti giocatori importanti rende difficile il paragone con la finale brasiliana, sempre che si potesse veramente fare... Marco in campo dal primo minuto, Mario in panchina... _Götzeus, dove sei..._ una partita strana, forse giocata con maggiore impegno e concentrazione dall'Argentina, che vuole dimostrare che la partita persa a luglio è stato solo un caso, Messi non c'è... ma in una serata del genere avrebbe sfigurato anche lui di fronte all'immensa classe di Angel Di Maria e la Germania ringrazia che lui la finale non l'ha potuta giocare... la sconfitta per 4 a 2 pesa, è un'amichevole e quindi non ci sono grosse conseguenze, ma perdere non fa mai piacere, con un risultato del genere ancora meno e soprattutto in casa... era da evitare... Marco gioca tutta la partita ed al 12° minuto del secondo tempo la coppia torna in vita, _Götzeus..._ Mario entra al posto di un altro Mario, Gomez... fischiato pure dai propri tifosi, per alcune occasioni mancate... e l'altro Mario, il più giovane, l'eroe della finale dei mondiali segna il secondo gol per la Germania.

Il giorno seguente ecco il trasferimento a Dortmund, appena 60 chilometri di distanza, la domenica successiva al Signal Iduna Park l'esordio della nazionale nella nuova competizione, la qualificazione agli Europei 2016 di Francia, la partita con la Scozia, un avversario comunque temibile, dato che la preparazione è cominciata da poco... i giorni passano tranquilli, gli allenamenti, qualche momento libero in giro per Dortmund e la sera prima della partita, in camera d'albergo, Mario sdraiato sul letto, con il cuscino a tenergli la testa rialzata in modo che possa vedere la televisione... Marco esce dal bagno, indossando solo un paio di slip, così come il suo amico, è settembre ma si fa ancora sentire il caldo dell'estate, la finestra aperta per fare entrare un po' d'aria... i due ragazzi hanno da poco terminato di cenare e si sono ritirati in camera, lasciando i compagni di squadra, chi a giocare a ping-pong, a carte, a guardare la televisione, chi è invece tornato in camera come loro... Marco fa uno scatto, uscendo dal bagno, e si butta sopra il letto, Mario era distratto e ha un sobbalzo per lo spavento... Marco ride felice e si accoccola accanto all'amico... «cosa stai guardando Mario?» «Oh Boy, Marco, un film in bianco e nero di un paio di anni fa, con Tom Schilling, parla di Niko, mollato dalla ragazza e che quando suo padre viene a sapere che ha smesso di frequentare l'università gli taglia il sostegno mensile...» e sorride al commento di Marco, «uno sfigato insomma». I due ragazzi si concentrano di nuovo sul film, mentre l'iPhone di Mario comincia a vibrare... _«Mario, ti cercano»_ a bassa voce per non coprire i dialoghi del film... « _sì, sì, lascialo vibrare..._ » ma l'insistenza di chi chiama è maggiore della pazienza di Mario... che alla fine, sbuffando, recupera l'iPhone da sopra il comodino e si dirige verso il bagno per non disturbare... Marco dà una prima occhiata e vede Mario con un aria di rassegnazione... la mano sinistra tra i capelli, cammina in circolo in due metri quadrati... poi continuando a fissarlo con sempre più insistenza, nei movimenti, nelle espressioni facciali, facendo aumentare in lui la preoccupazione... _chi sarà? Cosa vuole da Mario?_ Marco si sposta carponi sul letto, raggiungendo il telecomando che si trova sotto il cuscino di Mario... e spenge il televisore... concentrandosi ormai solo sulla conversazione di Mario... si mette a sedere sul bordo, con i piedi poggiati ben bene sul tappeto, le mani sulle ginocchia mentre lo sguardo non smette di seguire l'amico neanche per un secondo... Mario stacca l'iPhone dall'orecchio, chiude la conversazione con il gesto di un solo dito, abbassa le braccia verso i fianchi... l'iPhone sempre stretto tra le dita della mano destra... se potesse le stringerebbe sempre di più fino a stritolarlo... Marco lo guarda e attende... un segnale, un qualcosa... _come glielo dico?_ Pensa il giovane... riguardagnando la sua posizione sul letto, con Marco che non si muove e si gira verso la sua destra per continuare ad osservare Mario... che sistematosi di nuovo il cuscino dietro la testa è alla ricerca del telecomando... che però è ancora nella mani di Marco... «che è successo?» «mi passi il telecomando per favore?» «che cosa è successo?» «dai Marco, ne parliamo domani... adesso finiamo di vedere il film, ti prego» il biondo allunga il telecomando all'amico... ma prima che Mario possa accendere di nuovo il televisore gli chiede a bruciapelo _«quanti giorni rimani qui a Dortmund da me?»_ il giovane, non sa cosa rispondere, sta prendendo tempo, è evidente agli occhi di Marco che qualcosa o forse meglio dire qualcuno ha rovinato i loro programmi... _«torni a Monaco?»_ con Mario che si morde il labbro inferiore... ma alla fine cede e senza attendere altre domande di Marco ed evitando che possa interromperlo più volte gli dice tutta la verità, «era Pep al telefono, domani dopo pranzo abbiamo una riunione tecnica al campo di allenamento ed il Mister ci vuole là... Manuel ha già noleggiato una macchina con la quale, domani sera, dopo la partita, io, lui, Thomas e Jerome torneremo a Monaco» Marco non dice nulla, il giovane non può non notare il luccichio dei suoi occhi... e l'evidente sforzo che sta facendo per trattenere le lacrime, si alza dal letto, pronuncia una frase che non avrebbe mai voluto dire, si gira dando le spalle a Mario e si allontana verso il divano... «Marco!» chiama Mario... ma il biondo non risponde, non si volta nemmeno... si mette a sedere, lo sguardo verso la vetrata della grossa finestra davanti a lui... quella frase, a Mario rimbomba in testa, è stata detta senza astio, con delusione, ma fa tanto male, più di 1.000 coltellate, più di quanto potrebbe essere doloroso bruciare vivo, se l'intento di Marco era di far sentire male il suo amico, beh... c'è riuscito in pieno, Mario non risponde, avrebbe potuto, ma sarebbe stato qualcosa dettato più dalla rabbia del momento ed il giovane non vuole soffiare sul fuoco, non vuole aggiungere altra benzina... “a volte penso che quel giorno, avrei dovuto dare ascolto al mio amico che mi chiedeva di fare coppia con lui per l'allenamento... invece che seguire quello sguardo smarrito che mi stava davanti...” e non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro... è sufficiente l'espressione incredula dei due ragazzi, mai e poi mai si sarebbero immaginati che uno dei due avrebbe potuto pronunciare quelle parole... i due ragazzi si fissano... Mario sa che Marco è disperato e non voleva assolutamente dirle... e Marco sa che Mario non meritava quell'affondo... ma quella punta infuocata dentro il cuore sta distruggendo tutto, tessuti, capillari, vene, Marco sta per aggiungere qualcosa, socchiude la bocca, una semplice parolina sarebbe sufficiente... ma non esce...

Mario si è rimesso a seguire il film, con quella poca concentrazione rimasta, ha abbassato il volume perchè comunque non vuole disturbare Marco, ma la testa sta naturalmente ed inevitabilmente ancora elaborando quelle parole... il biondo disteso sul divano, sta piangendo, disperato, ma cercando di non fare rumore, le lacrime scendono copiose, _come ho potuto dire una cosa del genere..._ non l'ha mai pensato, ha sempre ringraziato il Signore per quel dono ricevuto, anche se molto spesso si è chiesto il perchè, non pensava di meritarlo... la cosa più semplice da fare, alzarsi ed andare a chiedergli scusa... ma potrebbe mai Mario perdonarlo per una cosa del genere?

I titoli di coda... Mario spenge il televisore e poi rivolge la sua attenzione verso l'angolo della camera dove si trova il divano... ed il suo carico prezioso... ma non sente nulla... si alza ed a piedi scalzi lo raggiunge, Marco è lì, in una posizione sicuramente non molto comoda... la testa un po' sul bracciolo ed un po' no... _quel povero collo..._ immaginando quando l'indomani Marco si sveglierà con un torcicollo fuori dal normale... _«Marco?»_ non vuole svegliarlo ma preferirebbe venisse a dormire sul letto insieme a lui... gli passa la mano tra i capelli... ed il sonno leggero di Marco si interrompe... «cosa?» un assonnato biondo chiede... « _dai vieni a dormire sul letto con me..._ » e lo sguardo di Marco come se in quel momento si stesse domandando... _come può chiedermelo dopo che gli ho detto quelle cose?_ E Mario aggiunge « _adesso pensiamo solo a dormire, ci sarà tempo per tutto il resto..._ » quindi si gira in direzione del letto e si infila sotto le lenzuola... fiducioso che da lì a breve anche il biondo lo raggiungerà... Marco controvoglia, sentendosi colpevole di quella situazione... o comunque non potendosi perdonare quello che ha detto, alza le lenzuola infilandosi a sua volta sotto... rimane girato alla sua sinistra, danto la schiena a Mario... non dice nulla... si rannicchia su se stesso e si addormenta...

«SLAM!!! SLAM!!! SLAM!!!» Mario si è svegliato di soprassalto, è notte fonda... un forte vento sta mettendo a soqquadro la camera, spostando fogli, facendo cadere bicchieri, soprammobili, una tempesta... e la finestra che sbatte così violentemente che ad una folata di vento più forte non resiste, l'impatto ed il vetro che si sbriciola in migliaia di pezzi... si alza dal letto ed il primo pensiero è per il suo amico, «MARCO!» ma non riceve risposta... la parte sinistra del letto è vuota, il divano si trova proprio davanti alla finestra, l'acqua ne ha bagnato abbondantemente la stoffa... ma Marco non è neanche lì... _forse è in bagno..._ una corsa, rischiando di cadere perchè i piedi si sono bagnati a causa dell'acqua che sta continuando ad entrare in camera... spalanca la porta, ma di Marco nessuna traccia, apre la cabina doccia, ma nulla, Marco non si trova neppure in bagno... e quindi con il cuore in gola torna indietro, _non può essere... no, no, ti prego, no..._ raggiunge la finestra spalancata... ha un brutto presentimento e non sa neanche per quale motivo gli sia venuto in mente, è vero, hanno litigato, ma quello che sta pensando Mario è fuori dal mondo... Marco non avrebbe mai e poi mai... _mai e poi mai..._ non vuole guardare di sotto, tiene gli occhi socchiusi perchè l'acqua cade forte sul suo viso, il corpo bagnato, infreddolito, un lungo sospiro, trattiene il fiato, non ha il coraggio di guardare... conta _1, 2, 3_ e poi abbassa la testa, temendo il peggio, quasi sicuro di vedere una sagoma immobile sull'asfalto... spalanca gli occhi, combattendo contro la fitta pioggia che gli disturba la visuale, deve essere sicuro... _non c'è!!! NON C'È!!!_ il cuore che batte ancora a mille, ma questa volta è sollevato, contento che il suo timore si sia rivelato errato... poi gira la testa alla sua destra... ed eccolo, Marco sul cornicione, in piedi, la schiena dritta appoggiata al muro e le mani con il palmo a toccarlo, come se avesse il potere di aderire ai muri come Spiderman... mezzo nudo, solo un paio di slip indosso, bagnato fradicio, non si muove, è irrigidito, sotto shock... Mario prova a chiamarlo, «MARCO! MARCO!» il biondo ha paura che il minimo movimento possa fargli perdere quella precaria presa... il cornicione è scivoloso, con tutta l'acqua che sta cadendo e Marco ha i piedi nudi... _«aiutami Mario,»_ riesce appena a sussurrare... «AVVICINATI, PIANO PIANO!!!» gli urla Mario... ma niente, Marco non è in condizione di muoversi... allora il giovane prende una sedia, ci monta sopra utilizzandola come piano d'appoggio per arrivare alla finestra, anche se la sedia non è stabile e questo rende le cose ancora più complicate, sono bastati alcuni istanti e anche Mario è bagnato fradicio, lui ha avuto l'accortezza di infilare un paio di scarpe da ginnastica, ma non sa se sia stata una buona idea... evita di guardare di sotto... muove i piedi verso destra, piano piano, con la schiena attaccata al muro, così come le mani... l'acqua ed il vento colpiscono il corpo dei due ragazzi ed è veramente difficile mantenere l'equilibrio in quei pochi centimetri di cornicione... ogni passo che fa verso destra è un terno al lotto, con il rischio di perdere la presa e finire di sotto sull'asfalto... sapendo che una caduta del genere sarebbe letale, non ha bisogno di sapere quanti metri li dividono da terra per capirlo. Non sa da quanto tempo Marco è lì, con la pioggia ed il vento a fare a gara a chi avrà l'onore di spingerlo di sotto, non sa quanto tempo resisterà ancora... deve fare presto, ma non è semplice neanche per lui... _qui si rischia di finire tutti e due di sotto sull'asfalto..._ un macabro presagio pervade la mente di Mario... «MARCO?» il forte rumore del vento e dell'acqua battente costringe il giovane ad urlare sempre di più... Marco continua a non dare segni di ripresa... «MARCO, ALLUNGA LA MANO VERSO DI ME...» e poi «COSÌ, LO VEDI?» facendo altrettanto con la sua... la sinistra a tenersi su una grondaia dal cui interno proviene un rumore fortissimo, un fiume d'acqua che sta per terminare la sua corsa dentro le fogne... ma ormai neanche quelle riescono a sopportare quella marea liquida... la presa di Mario non è delle migliori ma non vede altre alternative... «DAI MARCO!» ed un lampo illumina a giorno i due ragazzi, seguito da un boato un attimo dopo... «FORZA, NON POSSIAMO RIMANERE PIÙ QUI FUORI!!!» Mario ha ancora alcuni metri che lo dividono da Marco, ed ha paura che siano troppi in quelle condizioni... si sposta ancora un poco a destra, ma di più non può perchè rischia di perdere la presa della grondaia... «MARCO, TI PREGO... GUARDAMI, SONO MARIO, TI PREGO, AVVICINATI, ALLUNGA LA MANO...» e questa volta, finalmente Marco reagisce... gira la testa verso di lui, i capelli biondi che completamente bagnati cascano come un salice piangente sul viso... ed alcuni gli intralciano pure la visuale... «FAI UN PASSO VERSO DI ME!» Marco abbassa lo sguardo, ricevendo subito un altro urlo da parte del suo giovane amico, «NON GUARDARE DI SOTTO, SONO QUI!!!» con il biondo che ha un attimo di tentennamento... quell'altezza dal suolo, quelle condizioni atmosferiche... Mario così vicino a Marco e così dannatamente lontano... e mentre attende che Marco, piano piano, centimetro dopo centimetro, avanzi nella sua direzione, prega... sottovoce... prega... che il Signore gli dia la forza necessaria per superare quel momento e soprattutto che riesca a far rientrare Marco in camera sano e salvo. Le braccia distese, più che possono, le dita che cercano di toccare quelle dell'amico... ormai mancano solo pochi centimetri, Mario cerca di allungarsi ancora di più e così fa Marco... e poi... ecco... «SÌ, FINALMENTE!!!» le dita si intrecciano, le mani si incontrano e si stringono forte, non possono fare di più per adesso, gli sguardi si incrociano, nonostante tutto un bellissimo sorriso di Mario accoglie l'amico, che come prima cosa in risposta gli dice «PERDONAMI MARIO, NON VOLEVO!!!» Mario vorrebbe abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte forte a se... era convinto che non era intenzione di Marco dire quello che ha detto, che niente potrà mai rovinare la loro amicizia... ma adesso, il primo pensiero è rientrare in camera... «AVVICINATI ALLA GRONDAIA» mentre Mario gli lascia un po' di spazio, spostandosi alla sua sinistra, verso la finestra, «MI PERDONI MARIO?» il biondo insiste, è troppo preso dalla risposta dell'amico e non fa troppa attenzione all'ambiente che lo circonda... al vuoto che lo circonda... il piede messo male, la presa va a farsi benedire, il piede scivola e con lui tutto il resto del corpo, Marco rendendosi conto di quello che sta per succedere, apre la bocca, lo sguardo terrorizzato... anche se non riesce ad emettere alcun grido... il terrore prende possesso anche di Mario, «NNNOOO!!! MARCO!!!» urla mentre le mani senza che il cervello di Mario debba mandare altri input sanno già cosa fare... la sinistra serra ancora di più la presa della grondaia, mentre la destra ha l'impresa disperata di sorreggere tutto il peso di Marco, quella presa è l'unica chance per Marco di salvarsi, le gambe si agitano nel vuoto, Mario gli grida di non muoversi, e di cercare di aggrapparsi con la mano libera sul cornicione, «NON CE LA FACCIO MARCO, MI STA SFUGGENDO...» le dita bagnate, scivolano... la presa non è salda, gli stanno sfuggendo... «NNNOOO!!!» lasciare la grondaia ed afferrare Marco anche con l'altra mano, ma è sicuro che se lo facesse, il peso di Marco lo trascinerebbe giù insieme a lui... «MARIO TI PREGO, NON LASCIARMI, NON VOGLIO MORIRE!!!» pianucola il biondo, Mario non riesce a pensare, le lacrime stanno scorrendo... singhiozza... non vuole lasciare il suo migliore amico, «TI PREGO, NON LASCIARMI, TI PREGO...» anche il biondo in un attimo di lucidità capisce che la situazione è disperata... un forte rumore e la parte superiore della grondaia si stacca dal muro, Mario aggrappato ad essa, quel movimento provoca un inizio di caduta da parte di Marco, in quell'istante ha la sensazione che sia veramente arrivata la fine... non ci riesce... Mario non riesce a tirare su Marco, grida «AIUTO! AIUTATECI!!!» e Marco capisce che non ci sarà un domani per lui, non piagnucola più, guarda Mario dritto negli occhi, e da quello sguardo il suo giovane amico capisce le sue intenzioni... sente che le dita stanno mollando la presa, che Marco non vuole rischiare che Mario possa cadere insieme a lui, almeno lui si deve salvare, le dita di Marco vogliono sfuggire a quelle di Mario, che cerca in tutti i modi di trattenerle... «NO MARCO, NON PUOI, NON PUOI FARMI QUESTO!!!» ormai solo pochi centimetri di pelle a contatto, l'acqua che continua a scendere, a bagnare i due ragazzi, a rendere il corpo di Marco ancora più scivoloso, un ultimo sguardo, un impercettibile labiale letto sulle labbra di Marco _«_ _ti amo_ _»_ e poi l'inevitabile... «NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!» «NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!» urla disperato, mentre il corpo dell'amico, percorre in pochissimi secondi la distanza che lo separa da terra, le mani alla ricerca disperata di un appiglio che non troverà... «NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!» il grido rassegnato di Mario... un tonfo sordo, la fine... … … quel rumore gli rimbomba nella testa, le tempie pulsano come non mai, le vene fanno fatica a contenere il sangue che corre sfrenato, spinto dal cuore che batte ad una velocità pazzesca... gli manca il respiro, spalanca la bocca, alla ricerca di aria, ne ha bisogno... si alza di scatto, le braccia lunghe distese ai fianchi per permettergli di mantenere quella posizione, il rumore del respiro affannoso... le lacrime che sgorgano come un fiume in piena... _Marco!!!_ «MARCO!!!» urla con tutto il fiato rimasto... il silenzio intorno a lui, le tende aperte che permettono ai raggi di sole di fare capolino dentro la stanza... una piacevole temperatura di una mattina di settembre... Mario si gira alla sua sinistra... Marco non c'è... si alza di scatto, il bagno è lì vicino, ma Marco non è neanche lì... si ferma, non ha il coraggio di arrivare alla finestra... il cuore ancora che batte a mille, il terrore che non lo ha mai lasciato un secondo, si avvicina alla finestra... _è chiusa... è intatta..._ si guarda intorno... la apre, fa capolino con la testa, non ha il coraggio di guardare di sotto, volta la testa alla sua destra, il cornicione... c'è solo una coppia di colombe, la grondaia ancora attaccata al muro... il cuore batte ancora forte ma piano piano rallenta... abbassa lo sguardo, di sotto solo alcune macchine parcheggiate, una signora che sta appena uscendo dall'hotel e si infila in un taxi giallo che sgassando parte veloce... _Marco!!!_ Mario apre la porta della camera, non rendendosi neanche conto che ha indosso solamente un paio di slip, corre verso l'ascensore... che in quel momento sta salendo e si ferma proprio al piano... le porte si aprono, Mario ha fretta, deve entrare, deve scendere di sotto... ed ecco... «Mario, perchè vai in giro mezzo nudo?» il biondo chiede all'amico, che scoppiando in un pianto a dirotto, si lancia sull'amico, mentre alcune persone che si trovano nell'ascensore guardano la scena in religioso silenzio... le braccia di Mario intorno al corpo di Marco, lo stringe così forte che Marco fa quasi fatica a respirare... «Mario, che è successo...» le mani tra i suoi capelli, lo accarezza, le passa dietro la testa del giovane e la spinge verso di lui, stringendola delicatamente... «dai, torniamo in camera», uscendo dall'ascensore, con l'amico singhiozzante... lo fa sedere sul bordo del letto e poi si inginocchia davanti a lui, Mario lo sguardo basso, non vuole staccare le braccia da Marco, sta continuando a piangere e Marco non sa cosa fare... cerca di incontrare i suoi occhi ed alla fine ci riesce... « _Mario, cucciolo mio, dimmi qualcosa... ti prego..._ » passano i minuti, Marco si rialza e si mette a sedere vicino al giovane, piano piano Mario riprende il controllo delle proprie emozioni... e racconta a Marco dell'incubo che ha avuto... «perchè non c'eri questa mattina quando mi sono svegliato?» lo rimprovera... «scusami Mario, tu dormivi come un angioletto, mi piangeva il cuore disturbare il tuo sonno» e Mario ribatte «angioletto? Ma se stavo in bilico su un cornicione cercando di tenere con una mano sola più di 70 chili di peso...» e Marco sorride, «vieni qui da me» abbracciandolo forte forte e dandogli alcuni baci sulle guance... _«mi dispiace tantissimo per ieri sera Mario, ho fatto fatica a prendere sonno... avevo paura di aver rovinato tutto quanto, lo sai che non intendevo dire quello... insomma, non l'ho mai pensato, aver conosciuto te è stata la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata in vita mia... lo sai questo, lo sai che senza di te io non sono nulla, lo sai, vero?»_ e finalmente anche Mario riesce a sorridere abbracciando Marco felice e rimanendo in quella posizione, uno stretto all'altro...

_ immagine pubblicata da sadiccha su tumblr.com _

Il 7 settembre 2014, a Dortmund, nel tempio del Borussia Dortmund, il Signal Iduna Park, si affrontano la Germania e la Scozia nella prima partita valida per le qualificazioni agli Europei di Francia 2016. Mario e Marco, uno accanto all'altro, mentre cantano l'inno nazionale... e dei brividi percorrono i loro corpi, l'emozione, l'orgoglio di rappresentare la propria nazione... la partita è quella da vincere a tutti i costi, cominciare bene è fondamentale... soprattutto per allontanare qualche critica arrivata dopo la sconfitta nell'amichevole contro l'Argentina.

La Germania in questo momento è lontana parente di quella che ha stravinto in Brasile... ma anche se con difficoltà alla fine riesce a superare gli avversari. 2 a 1 il risultato finale con doppietta di Thomas Müller...

Qualche fischio accompagna ancora una volta i movimenti di Mario... siamo pur sempre nello stadio del Borussia Dortmund... ma quello che non ti aspetti, più forte dei fischi arriva un grido «GÖTZE, GÖTZE, GÖTZE» … Mario è sorpreso, guarda Marco che gli fa l'occhiolino... e Mario è felice...

_ immagine pubblicata da hey-key su tumblr.com _

 

ma la partita non sarà ricordata per la vittoria e per i 3 punti ottenuti... pochi minuti al fischio finale, un intervento di Charlie Mulgrew su Marco Reus... … …

_ immagine pubblicata da smuttysoccer su tumblr.com _

 

_ immagine pubblicata da mars-20 su tumblr.com _

l'amico a terra, la mano sinistra a coprirsi il viso e la destra a tenersi la caviglia... l'intervento è stato duro, troppo duro, la stessa caviglia sinistra che lo scorso giugno ha impedito al biondo talento di Dortmund di seguire i propri compagni in Brasile...

 _Marco, alzati..._ Mario è uno dei primi ad accorrere, ma capisce subito che si tratta di qualcosa di grave, che Marco non potrà alzarsi in piedi da solo, Marco sta piangendo disperato e l'amico sa che non è tipo da lamentarsi per nulla... si inginocchia accanto, gli accarezza i capelli, gli stringe un attimo la mano, facendogli sentire la propria presenza... sussurrandogli _«Marco...»_ quindi si alza di nuovo, rivolto verso la panchina... alza le braccia, cerca di richiamare la loro attenzione, i medici si stanno muovendo... ma troppo lentamente... _su via, veloci..._ «DAI, FORZA, DI QUA... PRESTO!!!» Mario lo scorso giugno non era presente nel momento in cui Marco era rimasto a terra, si trovava vicino alla porta di Roman riscaldandosi e scherzando con Erik... e solo dopo che Roman aveva attirato la sua attenzione indicandogli quel gruppetto di persone che stavano accompagnando fuori dal campo un giocatore della Germania, aveva capito... i medici arrivano di corsa, Mario si inginocchia di nuovo accanto a Marco, gli tiene di nuovo la mano tra le sue, ma i medici hanno bisogno di spazio... e Mario anche se controvoglia è costretto a lasciare temporaneamente il biondo... si alza, le mani tra i capelli... sentire Marco piangere lo ha toccato profondamente... si gira, vede Thomas approcciare il giocatore scozzese... Mario non sa chi sia, non lo conosce, non cambierebbe nulla... ha uno sguardo freddo, di uno che è abituato a fare quel tipo di falli, quelle entrate, incurante delle conseguenze... Mario è sconvolto... si avvicina... _«perchè»_ e lo ripete altre volte, cercando lo sguardo di Mulgrew che sta parlando con Thomas, lo scozzese non gli risponde, neanche lo considera... e Mario non riesce neanche a capire cosa si stanno dicendo, non riesce a seguirli, il suo pensiero è solo per Marco e continua a ripetere... _«perchè...»_ vorrebbe spiegare al giocatore scozzese che Marco ha dovuto saltare i mondiali per l'infortunio a quella caviglia, che il suo sogno era stato irrimediabilmente compromesso... l'aveva perduto... Marco aveva sofferto tanto, era caduto in basso, ma piano piano si era rialzato, cercando anche il briciolo più piccolo di forza disponibile, perchè quello che gli era successo avrebbe potuto abbattere chiunque... Marco con la sua forza interiore, con la vicinanza degli amici, della famiglia, dei milioni di tifosi sparsi per il mondo... era riuscito a ripartire, superare quel brutto momento della sua vita, ripartire e guardare avanti... e adesso? Di nuovo? Perchè? _«Perchè, perchè...»_

 

_ immagini pubblicate da neuersnutella su tumblr.com _

 

Marco sparisce alla vista di Mario, entrando nel tunnel che porta negli spogliatoi... l'arbitro fa riprendere il gioco ma fischia poco dopo la fine della partita... Mario si lancia di corsa, facendosi largo ed evitando e spostando chiunque gli capiti davanti... spalanca la porta... arriva alla loro panca, ma Marco non c'è, il medico è lì seduto in attesa ed indica a Mario di andare dove sono le docce... il rumore dei tacchetti rimbomba, Mario entra... ai lati, appoggiati sul muro piastrellato alcuni giocatori che stavano in panchina e che hanno aiutato Marco... il biondo è in fondo, in un angolo, sotto lo scroscio d'acqua della doccia... una parte del corpo ancora insaponata, con il viso rivolto verso il muro, piange, tiene la testa bassa, il bagno schiuma per terra, ai suoi piedi... Mario si avvicina, lo raggiunge, incurante del getto d'acqua che comincia a bagnare anche lui, non preoccupandosi degli indumenti e delle scarpe che indossa... la caviglia sinistra fasciata, ma altrettanto bagnata... il medico sta infatti aspettando che Marco faccia la doccia per poter sostituire le bende... _«Marco»_ sussurra il giovane... ed il biondo si gira all'istante gettandosi tra le sue braccia...

Mario si sta rivestendo, ancora alcune parti del corpo bagnate, ha fatto una doccia veloce, asciugandosi sommariamente... solo un po' di gel sui capelli, niente phon... Marco lì accanto, mentre il medico si sta prendendo cura di lui, una fasciatura della caviglia sinistra, fortunatamente l'infortunio sembra meno grave di quello di giugno... Marco riesce a camminare, anche se piano e zoppicando un poco... Mario ne ha ancora per qualche minuto, ma tanto Marco sa che questa sera lui tornerà a Monaco insieme a Thomas, Manuel e Jerome... per cui non vuole farla tanta per le lunghe, il nuovo infortunio lo ha provato molto, non vuole caricarci sopra anche il distacco dal suo giovane amico... si alza, con la mano sinistra afferra la maniglia del trolley... fa due passi, si ferma davanti a Mario, che lascia perdere i bottoni della polo... non sa cosa dire, come consolare Marco... _«Marco, mi dispiace veramente...»_ un abbozzo di sorriso sul volto del biondo, ormai a pochi centimetri dall'amico, gli lascia un bacio interminabile sulla fronte, mentre la mano scivola da dietro al collo lungo il corpo... «grazie di tutto Mario, ci sentiamo, fai buon viaggio.» Quindi senza voltarsi, alza il braccio destro, un saluto a tutti gli altri, apre la porta dello spogliatoio lasciandola chiudere dietro...

Marco cammina piano piano, trascinando il trolley, continua a tenere lo sguardo in basso davanti a lui, il cappellino ed il cappuccio delle felpa a coprirlo... sta procedendo lungo il corridoio che lo porterà fuori dallo stadio... ad attenderlo suo padre, Thomas Reus era venuto a vedere il figlio giocare, come sempre accade quando può... Marco al telefono è rimasto sul vago ma il padre ha capito dalla voce che l'infortunio non è cosa da poco... lascia il trolley, saluta il padre _«ciao pà»_ e poi si abbracciano... «tua madre vuole sapere se deve venire a casa, hai bisogno di aiuto?» e Marco risponde «no, non importa, riesco comunque a muovermi e poi mi ha già chiamato Marcel, appena si libera passa a casa...» «allora se sei pronto possiamo andare,» suggerisce il padre, Marco allunga la mano sinistra dietro, senza guardare, per afferrare la maniglia del trolley... la trova o almeno pensa di averla trovata, perchè la sua mano si è posata sopra un'altra mano... si gira non immaginando chi troverà... e lo vede... è lui... Mario lo guarda e sorride, ma Marco non capisce... allora il giovane sposta lo sguardo dietro Marco e chiede «signor Reus, ha un posto libero per me in macchina?»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin ha la ragazza? Sembrerebbe proprio di sì... non me lo sono inventato io  
> ho trovato, su tumblr.com, una foto che Kevin ha postato su Instagram, e che ho cercato inutilmente di aggiungere alla storia, ma il sito non me la carica... Kevin insieme ad una ragazza, molto carina... ed un tag "freundin", che in tedesco significa appunto ragazza, intesa come fidanzata...  
> chi è curioso ecco l'immagine, basta eliminare le parentesi tonde http://18-til-i-die(.)tumblr.com/image/97555656262


End file.
